Heart Stopper
by JillAnnBal
Summary: It is almost 30 years after the great rebellion of the districts. The Hunger Games pageant is starting to take on the form it will have in Katniss' day. Coriolanus Snow is not yet the president, but the young Commander of the Peacekeepers has his eye on the job and knows it is within his grasp. He also has his eye on a the latest victor: young Sage of District 12.
1. Chapter 1

Sage walked through the crowded, glistening ballroom with her hands tightly held together at her waist. She wore a stunning gown of emerald green dotted with tiny white fox bane flowers that also adorned her dark hair: yet another reminder of what she had done to nearly a dozen teenagers like herself. No one would let her forget it. Ever since her victory, white fox bane flowers and their toxic berries had become all the rage in fashion. If she did not see the plant adored on people and objects, then the memories were brought back by her new nickname: Sage the Heart Stopper.

Never would she have believed it in herself to sneak around the dense thorns and rising waters of the arena to poison each of the remaining tributes, but that was what she did to survive. Sage believed in fighting the good fight, but she was starving. She could not swim and the lake had continued to spread. She would have been forced to drown if not die from exposure or a blade.

She never had the odds of a victory. A score of six was all she was given for her meager skill with a bow and her knowledge of plants. Her size was against her too. Usually it was one of the bigger tributes who survived, but Sage was a thin 17 thanks to her hard life in District 12. Still, the tender age didn't stop Commander Snow from lavishing her with attention. He was the popular Chief Officer of the Peacekeepers with his eye on everything. Sage did not need experience to notice a 'hungry' look.

The man was relatively dashing with tawny blond hair swept back over his head and meeting curvy muttonchops just beyond his cheekbones. At 29 he was the youngest commander to have risen through the peacekeeper ranks. Oddly he took a great interest in the games though he had nothing to do with them. It was him who organized this 'Victor' party and suggested the tour of the districts. He gained in popularity through his generous attitude, but Sage did not see it as such, not when she had to face the districts of those she had killed.

"So how are you enjoying the party?" he asked from her side as he offered his arm. Sage didn't care how tall and handsome he was or the innocent smile he always offered her; he was just as deadly as the white fox bane. Even his straight and perfect white uniform was adorned with a small sprig of the plant. It was more extravagant than a normal peacekeeper uniform, but still ridged, pressed with gold piping, edging and ornamental ropes. The jacket hugged his shoulders perfectly along with a short fur-lined cape that draped over his shoulders in an old military pelisse fashion.

"It's lovely," she replied and forced a smile just as she forced herself to take his arm.

"Come, let's meet some people, shall we?" he asked, but Sage knew she had no choice. Still she gave him a nod.

When she had asked about his intentions on being her escort, his only excuse was that he took her security personally. It made little sense when there were peacekeepers at every exit and even between the main ballroom and the upstairs rooms. There was enough security at the Presidential Palace to make her feel like she was trapped in a prison and she had no choice but to take the warden's arm.

…

The party went long into the night and Sage tried to fake interest in the pitiful little squabbles and meaningless troubles of the residents of the Capitol city. She grit her teeth behind a perfect smile as some dragged on about her poisoning one tribute or another. More than a dozen bowed and told her how her nickname suited her since she was so beautiful. Sage hated all of it. She felt like a doll, dressed up and walked around like some toy to please people who didn't have enough of their own soul to see how hers suffered.

Once she was out in the Capitol vehicle, she tried to let herself breathe, but the moment was short-lived as Commander Snow elegantly stepped in and took a seat across from her on the matching bench seat. The polished leather creaked softly under his weight as he sat with a dangerously soft smile, his pale eyes focused on hers.

"I hope you don't mind if I join you for the ride back to your apartment. It's only polite to see you safely to your room," he cooed casually. Sage sat still and stiffly quiet as her mind raced to discover what little plan he had now. A fear shivered up her spine as she realized he had never allowed her to step away from him throughout the night.

"Thank you," was all she could reply with a tiny amount of politeness adrift in the chill of what his probing stare seemed to want from her.

The car ride was silent, as if the small yet comfortable cabin was a vast empty warehouse and the two of them on opposite sides. Sage wished she was that far from him instead of sitting in perfect view. She wanted to shift against the uncomfortable, fluffy gown, but she would not give him the pleasure of seeing her uneasy with his presence- He liked it somehow. He liked that he made others feel ill-at-ease. It was that cold unwavering stare of his that seemed to pierce right through her and see her little secrets and hidden fears. It was as if the longer she sat with him the more he would know about her. That just from seeing how she held her hands he would be able to tell how shaken she was. She refused to meet his eyes and instead stared out the window to watch the city pass by. She hoped he would be quick to read how it meant that she would refuse his every advance. Here was another monster of the same Capitol that had made her into a murder. Now he sat looking at her as if she were his reward for all his years of service.

True to his word, when the vehicle stopped he walked her inside along with Geri, her capital escort. His goodnight to her was short and quick; a command to leave him alone with Sage. Of course the short, round and fluffy woman did as she was told with only a faint look back over her shoulder before slipping into her room.

"You do look stunning," he drawled quietly as he attempted to step closer.

"I think I should call it a night as well," Sage tried to back up.

"Who would have thought a scrawny, young woman from District 12 would win. An underdog if every I saw one. Normally I don't care for them, but you… you cleaned up so well, Miss Starrkin," his smirk suggested more than Sage cared to picture in her mind. Fear kept her in place as her mind wondered what would happen if she refused him. There was a chance he would simply overpower her; he had more than enough strength in his size and broad shoulders. But would a refusal mean something would befall her home? He had all the power to do with her as he wished. He could take what he liked.

"What do you want from me?" Sage went for the throat. She never had the opportunity in the arena, but this was a whole new game and she needed to know exactly how it worked.

The smirk turned to a lopsided grin as he clasped his hands behind his back and slowly walked around her.

"I like you Sage. What a pity, I thought, when I saw your reaping. Dark hair, beautiful green eyes, a tender little flower shuddering in the prelude to a storm," his eyes traveled up and down her form. "Even when they had you in that laughable costume on parade, I could see the rose color of your cheeks as you stood embarrassed and overwhelmed. And yet here you are, with all the splendor of a victor. It's a strange twist of fate," he shook his head as his eyes closed briefly. "It's not my place to be here, to be the one escorting you, but I can't seem to help myself. Will you take pity on me Sage? Take pity on a monster captivated by the innocence of a rose like yourself? I could save you from being swallowed up by all these thorns,". He waited for her reply, but Sage was still unsure and despite knowing his intentions, actually hearing them still surprised her. She was too young, too inexperienced to know what to say or how to act.

"What… would everyone else think?" it was one question that was worth asking. What would the president say? Now that she thought about it, she started to recall the looks she received at the party as she walked around on Snow's arm. Rumors were likely already spreading, but Snow did not seem to care.

"It wouldn't be the first time that a victor was seen in the company of a Capitol official," he said as that dreaded smirk appeared. "I swear to you, Sage. I have no interest other than your company," he continued as he stepped close behind her. "I have no interest in forcing anything upon you," he said softly as he took in the scent of her perfumed hair.

Sage swallowed hard and decided to put it to the test.

"Then please, let me have a night to consider?" she asked. A long moment passed before he stepped around to stand in front of her and bowed softly, taking her hand in the same motion to bring to his lips.

"As you wish," he said before kissing the back of her hand with soft, warm lips. "Good night, Sage," he added before showing himself out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Drawing Lines

Commander Coriolanus Snow was pleased with himself as he sat in President Blud's sun-filled solar watching the old man shift in his throne-like chair. He complained bitterly about his back in a mumbling fashion before turning to the commander with a critical eye. A large desk sat between them and despite the amount of paperwork on it, none of it required Snow to be present. The commander wasn't called in for protocol or security. Snow knew exactly what Blud wanted to discuss.

"I hope you're done with her," he said bluntly.

"Actually, no," Snow replied coolly as he leaned back.

"There are others waiting for her. You know you can't have her all to yourself," the president drawled, stating the obvious.

"Oh yes, that would be a terrible shame if you had to disappoint them. Then again, it would also be a shame if my peacekeepers were negligent in any of their duties," Snow's mouth turned into a confident smile as President Blud's face soured.

"You would not dare," he hissed.

"You have many other victors still to pass out. Consider this an investment in your well-being," Snow got up and allowed his height to loom over the decrepit old man. Blud had to know his time was coming to an end. It was time for new leadership.

"Next thing you'll say is that you plan on running for president," Blud spat angrily.

"What if I did?" Snow's grin turned cruel as his eyes narrowed.

"You would never live to see the day you take office, my friend," Blud replied. Snow laughed short and hard.

"The power you once had is gone, Blud. The peacekeepers are mine. Their loyalty belongs to me, and you will consider yourself lucky if I allow you to live in your retirement," he said before turning to the door with a confident stride.

…

Thankfully Commander Snow did not show up the next day for her answer and it allowed Sage a quiet meal with Geri and her mentor Carter. Neither had been any big help to her during the ordeal, but at least they never seemed to leave her. It was a quiet comfort to know she always had Geri there to usher her around to the right place while Carter's hollowed eyes followed her. They had not been so hollow since she won, but there was still a sadness in them as if he knew what would come next. Unfortunately, he spoke little of the parties or of what she should be doing in the Capitol. Both Geri and Carter seemed to be treading in unknown territory along with her as new traditions popped up left and right.

"The train will be leaving tomorrow for the tour," Geri perked up amidst their silent breakfast.

"So soon?" Sage was surprised that Snow and President Blud had been able to pull things together that fast.

"They're eager to prolong this victor parade," Carter grumbled with a mouthful of eggs. Geri gave him a side glance through heavily decorated eyelashes.

"I think it's delightful. I think these traditions will stay and you'll always be remembered as the first to conduct them. Just think how wonderful it will be to see the many different places all the while traveling on such a luxurious train. I even hear that Commander Snow might join us as well," the sound of a fork dropping to a plate was heard, but it was not Sage's. Carter had stopped eating and was suddenly getting up from his plate.

"I need some air," is all he said as his chair whined from being pulled across the floor. Sage looked to him, but he did not turn back. She turned to Geri instead to see her give an awkward shrug. Once he was out of earshot she continued.

"He's one of those silent types. Honestly, I thought he would come out of his shell once you won. He certainly was of little help to you when you were in the arena. If it weren't for that silent sponsor you wouldn't be here now. The sponsor sought Carter out, you know? You should have seen me, I was completely livid with him for not actively trying to garner other sponsors! We were so lucky," Geri shook her head and turned back to her breakfast. Of course Sage could not expect much more than a Capitol attitude from her. She was concerned in the only way she knew how; as if this were a simple game and a teammate was not pulling his weight.

"Perhaps it's time I had a real talk with him," Sage got up. Carter had mentioned something about the silent sponsor, but nothing more than how lucky they were that he had deep pockets, although, he didn't look that relieved. His gaze seemed constantly fixed on some far off spot down a hallway or across a room. Sage wondered if he was seeing into the future since nothing ever seemed to surprise him.

She found him up on the rooftop. Someone had started to put a garden up there and it was a mess of flowers and equipment. Carter stood against the edge. His hulking form seemed like a pillar that was out of place and Sage wished he was more like one. There were times when she stormed off to her room to rage against the man who seemed to do little more than nod and say yes or no. If he was any help, Sage never saw it.

This was a man who had won based on the odds and perhaps that was all he knew. Back then, districts 1 and 2 had yet to develop their academies and it allowed a fairer reaping. Carter had been a strong and capable 18 year old who was known in his district for finding a way to hunt outside the borders. He had won because the odds actually were in his favor. Sponsorship had also developed since he won and that seemed to tip the scales even further to the advantages of the stronger districts. Maybe Carter could not understand how Sage could ever win? Now that she has, he is adrift in this new uncertainty of what is to come.

"Carter?" she started softly. He didn't respond so she sucked in a breath and squared her shoulders. "Whatever is on your mind, you better say it for once!" she barked at him. He quickly turned to see her and stepped away from the edge. He walked over and corralled her back around some equipment.

"They watch everything, and they hear every word," he whispered to her. Sage was surprised a moment, but then suspected she should have guessed so much from the Capitol.

"And here?" she asked in a hush voice.

"I think it's safe so long as we stay quiet," he said.

"What's going on?"

"I heard about last night, with Commander Snow. He's more than fond of you and he's extremely dangerous," he said.

"Why though? This whole city is full of…," she tried to search for the word.

"Fakes," Carter added and caught her attention. "This is a man who must have the real gem, not the glass one. It started when you began poisoning the other tributes. He came to me and told me to make you win no matter the cost," he said.

Sage took a step back as she put it together. Snow was the silent sponsor. He had made it so she could win. Carter took the moment to continue.

"When he saw you had it in you to win, he had his mind made up. That's why I could send you the food, the medicine, and everything else. He has laid some claim to you and I don't think you can escape him,".

"What should I do?" Sage asked.

"Agree,.. agree to his terms. You don't understand Sage. The arena was horrible and death waited for you, but there will be more suffering now. If not for Snow, you'd find yourself forced into the company of others. You're very lovely, and it's a curse now," he said with a solemn look.

"There's no other choice?" Sage felt like she was on the verge of tears. The dawn light was beginning to illuminate their shadow and she wiped them away.

"Make him want to hold on to you. Don't let him tire of you. He could turn cruel or cold in a heartbeat and then you will be tossed back into the throng," Carter replied as he laid his hands on her shoulders tenderly. Only once before did he embrace her as she was about to enter the games. This felt like yet another goodbye. She was slipping out of his hands and into yet another arena.

Carter allowed a moment to go by before walking out of the shadow commenting about flowers and the beautiful view. Sage found it hard to add to the faux conversation, but she did her best. He continued on as if they had been arguing about the name of a flower sitting in the shade of that shadow, but Sage didn't have the strength to continue the deception for long. They soon traveled back down into the apartment where Geri quickly had Sage carted off to see Jakob for her tour wardrobe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Coriolanus

After a day of wardrobe fittings and a sleepless night, Sage prepared herself to board the train. Her fears were confirmed when Commander Snow was waiting for her in the lobby, casually seated in his dress uniform.

He said little as the fanfare sent the train off. Hundreds of Capitol city residents came to wave and bid her farewell. Of course Geri encouraged her to smile and wave until they were out of sight. Once she turned from the window she found herself in Snow's predatory gaze again. The soft, yet wide smile did nothing to comfort her, but one glance from Carter made her remember their conversation.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go over my security concerns with Miss Starrkin. If you would kindly give us a moment?" Snow was not asking. His eyes were hard on Geri and Carter until they both nodded in agreement before retreating to the dining car.

Sage was left alone with him and again she felt like some prey in his sights. There did not seem to be any way of turning off the sensation no matter how benign he tried to look. Sage's breath turned tight as he stepped closer.

"I hope you've had plenty of time to consider," he drawled casually.

"I think I have," Sage replied awkwardly.

"Good, and your decision?" he stepped dangerously close. For a brief second, Sage tried to picture his reaction to a 'no' and resisted shuddering from the image in her mind.

"It's… such a generous offer. How could I say no?" she tried to smile. She should have been good at it by now, but perhaps it really does take a lifetime to develop a mask like Snow's. Just as she envied his control, he managed to smile warmly as he took a step closer still to take her hand.

"You don't have to pretend. I know you're young. I know all of this is new. You're scared and nervous; afraid of me. I promise I'll fix that," he said as he brought his other hand up to sweep his thumb gently across her cheek.

"Alright," she tried not to shake as his touch lingered. He leaned in close and laid a light kiss on her brow.

"I just want a chance, Sage. I know I can win your heart if you let me in," his words were soft and almost hypnotic. The affection too was gentle and warm. It stirred up all sorts of thoughts. Like why would he go through this? Why torture her? He could just have her and be done with her. Did he like the hunt? And there was one even more disturbing thought: could he actually mean it?

Finally he stepped back and allowed Sage to breathe. She had been holding her breath in fear as he stood close against her. His hand soon dropped from her face as his attention was distracted by the excess ruffle of her blouse. His eyes narrowed on it and he sighed. The man's fingers pinched and pulled at the fabric lightly in annoyance.

"I should have had a talk with … its Jakob, correct?" he looked back to her briefly. Sage nodded. "The man has little to no taste in clothing. The other night, it was you that made the dress glow, not the other way around. But perhaps we can do something about this travesty when we go through the districts," he brushed the flimsy fabric away, but it only drifted back.

Sage had thought the same about the flippant designer's style, but she thought she'd be forced to endure it. At least she and Snow had one thing in common. That thought alone made her blink in slight shock.

"Please Comman-"

"Coriolanus" he corrected her as his face turned back to hers. Sage paused a moment before using it.

"Please Coriolanus, he means well," Sage tried to plead. Oddly enough, Jakob was in love with his designs and thought everyone else was as well. He was a sensitive soul beneath all that arrogance and would crush like a dried flower under Snow's boot.

Upon hearing her use his name, Sage watched the man smile warmly before replying.

"Just words, I swear. You are too kind, Sage. You know, I paid close attention to the games this year and in the aftermath, I noticed that you almost died twice due to your kindness," he said as he gestured towards a couch. Sage felt compelled to comply and so she sat down at the far end as Snow continued. "I know it was a terrible ordeal. I'm not as blind as the others in the Capitol. But no matter how horrible, you still rose to the challenge and fought to live. I hope the nightmares will fade with time, but you shouldn't let go of the lessons you learned," he said as he sat down next to her and leaned close while also reclining back casually.

"I never thought of it as 'lessons'," Sage argued with a meek voice.

"I'm sure you never thought of it as anything but a traumatic experience… and it was. However, if you can find it in you to look back, you'll see that you were nearly killed when you thought of trying to spare that younger girl, the one that the careers took in to their group. You liked her, but she was ready to betray you in a heartbeat. And then there was that boy from district 1 who had you in his sights. I'm not sure why you delayed in putting the poison in his canteen. You almost didn't put enough. He had you up that tree in the very last moments," Snow sat up and leaned down to pinch the fabric of her green skirt and pulled it up slowly just enough to reveal Sage's ankle.

He shook his head and made a noise with his tongue as he revealed the scars across her flesh. The boy from district 1 had climbed up after her with a blade in his hand. He had stabbed her ankle repeatedly in vain as his heart slowly began to stop. Two stabs met their mark and by a miracle the Capitol doctors were able to give her back the use of her foot, though it was now scarred and easily stiffened.

Sage pulled at her skirt to let it fall back down.

"Please don't talk about this," she pleaded. Snow let go of dress and nodded in agreement.

"I know it still hurts," his voice turned soft. The school teacher attitude was gone. His chilling gaze had actually turned calm as he met her watering green eyes. "That was my mistake," he admitted and it caught Sage by surprise.

"Words can't describe the terror… you just want to be somewhere else, anywhere else, and I can't stop seeing their faces," she knew she was breaking down. She did not care if he got up disgusted by the sudden flood of emotions. She had not slept right since the arena. Everything and everyone felt so far away when she woke from the nightmares. Even when she was back in district 12, Victor Village was like a ghost town and her at the center of it.

Instead of turning away, Snow reached out and laid his hand on hers.

"I'm sorry, Sage," was all he said. It was such a shock that Sage held her breath despite the sobs. She stared at him in disbelief. After all this time, the reaping, the arena, and all the tortures of being a Victor, not one person had apologized for what she went through. Not one.

Coriolanus sat there like a waiting angel in his white uniform. He was still and continued to stare into her eyes despite the tears and sniffles. He still sat close enough that Sage could easily lean forward and wrap her arms around him to cry out her pain on his shoulder. He seemed to be sitting there waiting for it.

Instead she pulled away and got up.

"Please, I need a moment," was all she could say before running for the dining car.

…

She had passed Carter and Geri as she traveled swiftly to the sleeping car and threw herself into a room. She slammed the door behind her afraid of what look might be on Snow's face. Grabbing the covers off the bed, Sage went to the far corner of the room and bundled herself up. She huddled there, afraid of everything. It was as if she was back in the arena again and there no mask that could cover the emotions. Sage wiped tears away angrily, but the sobs would not stop.

The depression wrapped around her so tightly that she did not care when she heard the door open. Sage refused to look up from the fluffy covers of the blanket as she sat with her knees brought up to her chest. She wished the blanket was a shield, a bubble, something that would insulate her from the world and her new horrible life, but the wish was in vain.

A hand touched her head tenderly and she pictured Geri standing there. Soon she would hear her perky little voice try to coo her out of this state and encourage her to eat, but it never came. The quiet continued broken only by the sharp inhale of her breath or a sniffle. It must be Carter standing there, but still she refused to look up. She did not want to hear words to console her or encourage her. Sage just wanted to let go until the tears stopped.

The tender touches continued a little longer until she heard the person stand and then drape something over her, adding to the wrapped blanket. The footsteps then led back to the door and she heard it shut softly leaving her in the quiet that she wanted.

It took nearly an hour for her to calm and drift off into a light sleep. She woke when her body began to revolt against the tight position. Beneath her she could still feel the slightest hint of the train moving. Sage sighed and pulled herself from the blankets to stretch her limbs a moment before turning to gather them. She found herself frozen at the sudden sight.

There crumpled with the blankets was Snow's white fur-lined cape. It stole her breath away that he was the one who had walked after her and so tenderly sat with her for a moment. He did not say anything. There was no lecture, no tender appeal for her to rejoin him. He allowed her the moment to regain her strength and left a token. Sage reached out for it and then stopped. None of this was making sense. Could the man really have a soul? Could he actually understand? She then remembered the apology and the memory urged her to pick it up. The white leather was cool and slightly stiff, but the fur lining was soft and even fluffy; an odd mix.

Sage carefully folded the article and set it on the bed before changing out of the silly farewell outfit and into more comfortable trousers and an ash grey knitted sweater. She then picked it back up and stepped out of her room.

Geri's voice was easily recognizable anywhere as she chatted up some poor soul. She imagined Carter rolling his eyes, but out in the lobby car there was only her escort and Commander Snow. Somehow Geri had found him in an extremely good mood, so much in fact, that he seemed to be entertaining her drivel about each district. The man smiled upon seeing her and got up with perfect manners.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Sage," he said softly before offering a hand to show her to a seat. Slowly she reached out a hand to take his and let him guide her to a chair next to his. "I see you found my cape," he then shook his head before continuing, "Such a silly article of this dress uniform. I seem to always be losing it somewhere," he smiled knowingly. Sage said nothing but sat down with it in her lap. he did not offer to take it back, as if he wanted her to hold on to it.

"Dinner will be served soon and by late day tomorrow we should be back in your home district. Won't it be exciting to show up there again? Everyone is so proud and happy. They might just carry you away!" Geri's smile was always infectious. She was clueless, but a happy kind of clueless, like a child. Sage couldn't help a soft smile, but her mind was still wrapped around Snow and the piece of him that rested softly in her lap.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Off Schedule

Dinner would have been silent if not for Geri. Carter had nothing to say as usual and Snow was too busy watching Sage. Only by some grace of skill was he able to make the occasional comment on Geri's many topics. Despite all that happened earlier, he was still calm and looking pleased with something. Sage couldn't tell if he was playing some kind of cruel game or if he was simply happy to be so close. She had offered back his cape in a quiet moment when Geri went to fetch Carter. Snow had smiled and thanked her, but declined to take it._ If it's a comfort to you, keep it_, he had replied calmly before offering her his arm. Sage had been speechless as they walked to the dining car.

"I was wondering, Commander Snow, if you could tell me why District 12 is first on our schedule? I recall being told that the 'home district' will be last on the Victor's Tour. With our current program, we'll run full circle back to the Capitol," Geri pointed out with a curious tone.

"Hmm, you're right, I might have made a mistake," Snow spoke up casually from his plate. He closed his eyes a moment and gave a soft shrug. "In any case, we're already on our way," he replied as he looked over to Sage with a knowing smile. Upon noticing it she instantly knew he was behind the change in schedule.

"Ah, well then, I'm sure we'll spend a night or two in District 12. The Victors' Village there should be more than accommodating for all of us," Geri puttered on with her babbling. "Of course, Commander, I wasn't sure if you'd be staying there or in the Hall of Justice,".

"An interesting question," Snow replied in between bites as he glanced up at Sage. She had looked up to see his answer. "I'm sure I will spend time in the Hall of Justice. This tour has presented itself as a useful opportunity to inspect each district. However, I'm sure I'll find the Victors' Village much more accommodating," he turned to Geri in the last moment politely.

Sage choked on her food a little as her throat tightened. Snow was going to inspect the district and find how lax things were in District 12. Not that life was comfortable by any measure, but without the slack in the security, the district would be nearly unbearable.

"Sage, dear, are you okay?" Geri asked from next to her. Snow too was focused on her and didn't seem swayed as she cleared her throat and explained that a piece of food had tried to go down the wrong tube.

The peacekeepers were more likely to look the other way in district 12 so long as nothing seemed to 'stir the pot'. Trade, hunting, and even traveling outside the district fence were overlooked regularly. It only made life sustainable in this small starving district. Still, many died from the cold winters if they didn't have the means. The peacekeepers seemed to understand that such little things gave the people just enough hope to continue on.

…

After dinner Sage's fears only grew yet somehow she found herself sitting next to Snow as they enjoyed some calming tea and fresh fruit. He sat late and long into the night watching the latest broadcast from the capitol with unwavering attention before turning to some reports that he had brought with him in a case.

Geri had tried to grab Sage's ear to go over her speech to the district and what she would wear while up at the podium, but she had little interest in it. All she kept thinking about was Snow standing there with her, tainting her in front of her family and home before turning to the local peacekeepers and punishing them. Her body was tense as she imagined capitol hover crafts appearing out of nowhere as Snow sought to replace every lenient trooper. He would turn her home into a living hell and more would die come winter.

"Sage," Carter's rough, unused voice caught her attention. "You look like you sorely need rest," he said. In truth she did need it, but she was afraid of the morning. She looked at him and her mouth opened to reply.

"Allow me to walk you to your room," Snow spoke up. He immediately got up and bowed gently with an extended hand to help her up. Of course there was little recourse. Sage took his hand and allowed him to help her up. He offered his arm and walked her past a quiet Geri and a concerned Carter. The elder man turned in his seat to watch Snow walk her towards the doorway until she was out of sight.

Sage felt this sense of shame that somehow she was failing everyone. Tomorrow it would all come crashing down and she'd be at the center of it. She allowed her eyes to close as Snow walked her at a gentle, steady pace. Her imagination pictured it would be the same tomorrow when he walked her to the podium.

"Why are you so worried?" he spoke up softly. Sage couldn't find a reply that wouldn't give something away.

"We don't have much in District 12," she tried to say.

"I know," was all he replied.

"We just want to live," she put forth.

"I know," he repeated. She had expected annoyance in his voice, but it wasn't there. His voice was steady and calm.

"I.. I don't want..," she found herself reduced to trying to beg. He then stopped and stepped forward to stand in front of her in the darkened hallway. Only dim, evening lights glowed overhead. The light reflected in the golden highlights of his hair and gave the illusion of a halo around his head.

"Sage, don't think me ignorant," there was a soft edge to his voice and again his eyes pierced into her, but it stopped when he brought curled fingers under her chin to be sure she looked up at him.

"I don't," she gave her head a tight shake.

"Good," he said before leaning down and kissing her forehead, "Go sleep and stop worrying. I want you looking beautiful tomorrow," he opened the door to her room, "Good night, Sage," he said softly.

"Good night," she replied out of habit. Her eyes lingered on him a moment before he stepped away. She turned on the light in her room to find that same, small, fur-lined cape on her bed. Snow must have put it there when he collected the reports from his room. Sage thought it an odd gesture, but it was starting to gain meaning even if she didn't want it. The wealth that shielded his shoulders he now gave to her so she could wrap it around herself. Sage wanted to rip it off the bed and throw it to the side, but instead she sat down and started running her fingers back and forth over the fur.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 District 12

Sage was shaking again as the mayor took the podium to announce her. Snow waited patiently and still beside her until the dull rise of weak applause came from the audience.

"Ready?" he inquired in a confident whisper. Sage swallowed hard and found herself nodding as Snow brought a hand to her back and urged her to step forward with him to the microphone.

There was some beautiful speech prepared. It was full of adoration for the Capitol for giving her the opportunity to compete and bring back all this glory for her district. It would then continue to extoll the Capitol for its brilliance in designing the games and how it has been a fitting compensation for all the turmoil called by the uprising. But all those words had vanished from her mind. Sage stood in utter silence trying to find anything to say to her home.

All she saw were pale hungry faces in drab outfits, forced to endure this pomp and circumstance. Yes, there was more to go around now and less looked as sick or weak, but the 'beaten' bleakness in their eyes was still there. Many of the elder ones had the horrors of the rebellion fresh in their minds and they looked on her with sad eyes despite her victory. It was only her peers who were bold enough to glare as if she were a traitor to her people. Sage was sure it would have been worse if she had been the one to kill Asher, the boy from her district.

Sage swallowed again as she tried to find any words. It all came out as a blur in her mind. She was sure she said something about how lucky she was to have won, and how she hopes she has brought something back to her district. At one point she must have said something wrong because she remembered Snow turning to her curiously with a quiet stern look as if to question its true meaning, but Sage was fumbling.

"Please, go home and hug your kids," she pleaded before Snow reached for the microphone, making it squeak loudly with feedback.

"That will be all," he added with a solid look. Immediately the peacekeepers began moving the people back out of the square.

"Sage! That was not the speech we worked on," Geri descended on Sage with her soft scolding.

"Enough, Ms. Valen, Sage was under a lot of pressure. She will get better with time," Snow replied with a chill in his calm tone. Geri went silent as she took a step back from Sage. Only when they started walking into the Hall did she step to the other side of Sage to place a comforting hand on her back.

"What happens now?" Sage asked as she looked to Commander Snow. Her eyes were starting to tear as she saw a meeting room waiting for him. The mayor and the head of the local peacekeepers were just beyond the open door. Snow seemed to soften a breath as he saw the look in her eyes.

"You will go with your mentor and escort to the Victor Village to rest and calm yourself. Do not leave until I return," he ordered. Geri nodded in agreement before guiding Sage towards the exit.

Sage turned over her shoulder to watch as Snow stepped towards the room flanked by a pair of his own peacekeepers who had come with them on the train. She heard him address the gentlemen in an openly contemptuous tone before the door shut tight behind him.

…

Commander Snow sat down in the mayor's chair without even glancing at his hosts. Instead he glanced down as the hard seat creaked from years of use and poor repair. He let out an annoyed sigh before finally addressing Mayor Branch and Head Peacekeeper Holland.

"My reports tell me things are quiet here in District 12 – usually a good sign," he looked to each of them with an unwavering, critical eye.

"You'll find everything in order here, Commander," Holland said with all confidence.

"Will I?" Snow leaned back and looked at the man curiously. Holland was a straight arrow, but if the reports were true then even he seemed to grow lax in this far off district. "The perimeter fence is working perfectly? I've heard of… exceptions," he rested his elbows on the arms of the chair and brought his hands up to lace his fingers together idly.

"Sir, I have found instances where the fence has failed, but each time it was repaired promptly. Those running the generator tell me it has been difficult to allot the proper amount of power," Holland explained.

"Difficult? It's difficult to maintain a simple border? The foundation of any effort in security is to establish a firm and unyielding perimeter," Snow slowly leaned forward as his eyes narrowed on the Peacekeeper.

"I agree, Sir, but-"

"Then you will halt your incompetent reply and see to it that I never hear of such a grievous error again," the chill of Snow's gaze made Holland swallow back the rest of his words.

"Yes Sir," he replied back formally.

"Now as for district's sudden prosperity, I think much of that should be directed towards security needs since they are obviously lacking. Don't you agree Mayor Branch?" Snow turned to the lumpy mayor with his silver hair and near quivering round jaw.

"But of course, Commander Snow. I don't know how such an oversight happened. It will be corrected immediately," he bowed his head in agreement.

"Excellent. Now I plan to take a tour of the district for myself. It's been some time since I saw District 12 and I'd like to familiarize myself again," he casually rose, not forgetting to turn and check the precarious chair to see if some small measure of filth managed to rub off onto his pristine uniform.

"I'd like to make one thing abundantly clear, gentlemen," Snow continued before stepping away from the table, "Incompetence, negligence and even leniency will not be tolerated. Consider yourselves lucky that I am allowing you the opportunity to sort out these shortcomings. I would not hesitate in replacing each and every peacekeeper or administrator in this district if I learn of one incident that was not handled to my expectations. Am I understood?"

Both men nodded. They had no choice. Replacement would not mean that they would be reassigned. The term meant they would have their tongues removed and turned into servants of the Capitol. Snow knew well that District 12 had been lax in enforcing the laws. By the end of the war, many had died in this district. If not for the mines, it would have been destroyed like District 13. The authority was still trying to deal with quotas and keep its population from starving or rioting. Snow could appreciate the difficulty of the situation, but now they had the means to keep a tighter leash. He would have replaced the entire security force if he thought he could get away with it. However, he still wanted Sage's trust.

He nearly had it the other day. By mentioning her time in the arena he had opened up her wounds and it allowed him a chance to quietly console her. He was sure she was questioning him now, unsure if he truly was the soulless monster she thought. With a little more time he would perfect his _compassion_ and she would fall prey to it like everyone else in the Capitol.

…

Sage fell helpless into her Aunt Willow's arms when she returned to the house in Victor Village. She hardly noticed Carter walking in behind her to have a word with her Uncle Jay. The tears were already blurring her vision. Her aunt took her upstairs to a quiet room where Sage could blurt out all the happenings and the fear that was wrapping around her. Her aunt was speechless and only held onto her niece as the sobs continued. Again Sage pulled a blanket up around her and insisted on cocooning herself against the disaster she could not stop.

Eventually her aunt fetched her some food and helped her in a warm calming shower. Sage knew she was just trying to do something, but if felt like nothing could lift the guilt that somehow all this was her fault. It was Sage that had caught Snow's attention; otherwise he might have never come to District 12, or at least not made a personal inspection. Right now she pictured at least three Capitol hover crafts coming over to remove the peacekeepers she grew up with along with the administrating mayor and his poor family. Yes, all of this was her fault. She should have died in the arena.

"Sage?" she heard her aunt's voice from just beyond the doorway. By then Sage was sitting in a bathrobe since she had yet to find the will to get dressed. She didn't want to answer out of fear for what might be next, but she forced some strength.

"Yes?"

"Commander Snow is downstairs," her voice shook slightly, "He's waiting for you,". Sage curled in on herself for a moment, but she remembered Carter's words again and knew there was little choice. She couldn't leave Snow down there with her aunt and uncle. She couldn't let his patience grow short while the both of them tried to shield her. Her aunt and uncle were all she had left.

Sage quickly went for her clothes and this time she took a moment to look at the wardrobe carefully. Snow had said that he wanted her looking beautiful, so she would look beautiful. Carter told her that 'loveliness' was a curse and it had felt like it so far, but perhaps if she gave him what he wanted he wouldn't go through with his 'duty'? Carter said to keep his interest. She could at least try. There was nothing else she could do.

…

Coriolanus Snow sat quietly with a cup of simple tea that Sage's aunt had prepared under his watch. Sage had gained her knowledge of plants from somewhere and it was most likely this quiet aunt. He watched her closely as she went about the open kitchen with her meticulous work preparing dinner. She wore her hair loose like Sage. It was an uncommon style in the district since most women favored conservative buns or braids. Snow had appreciated that even in the arena. Sage had only braided small handfuls of her lush dark hair that would have fallen over her eyes. The rest had hung loose in an exotic fashion down her back.

He could see a little of her uncle through distant open doorways as the man had a conversation with Carter Wake. The advanced hearing device in Snow's ear could pick up the soft whispers between them. Carter had obviously told her uncle about the commander's intentions towards his niece. Snow sipped the tea confidently as he listened. He had wanted the pair to understand his interest in Sage and how there was little they could do to stop it. Carter was doing the convincing for him. Snow took another sip of the tea, but as he lifted the cup back his eyes caught a view of Sage standing in the doorway to the kitchen and he froze for a moment at the sight of her.

Sage had come down in a flattering, tight knit, v-neck sweater that complimented her form along with a pair of snug fitting pants that tucked into tall boots. Her dark hair was brushed out long and loose, curling softly as it fell over her shoulders. A hint of blush was on her cheeks and a glistening balm on her lips. Snow allowed himself a moment to drink in the sight of her young form on display in the earthy tones of the finely made clothes.

With her green eyes almost glowing amidst the dark glitter of her hair, Snow thought she was the epitome of a forest nymph, one he intended to seduce into gracing his rose garden. The fleeting daydream was powerful enough to make his jaw drop unknowingly.

"You were waiting for me?" she said. Her words brought him back to the moment and it took him less than a second to regain his composure and set down the tea.

"Yes," he got up to address her with a gentlemanly short bow. "I was hoping you'd be available to show me around the district before you have dinner with your aunt and uncle," he said as he continued to take in the sight of her.

"But I thought," she paused, "didn't you have an inspection?" she said before sucking in her lip slightly in fear. Snow found it adorable.

"I did, but I want to see the local surroundings through your eyes," he replied with a smile. She looked at him critically a moment before conceding.

…

Sage could never have pictured this sight in a thousand years. She was strolling around the roads of District 12 with Commander Snow walking casually at her side. A pair of Peacekeepers followed of course, but Snow had given them orders to hang back and allow them space to talk.

He had asked to see the district as she knew it, but Sage declined to show him the Hobb or where you could usually slip through the perimeter fence. Instead she showed him the school and some of the more dilapidated homes where miners still lived with their families. She tried to dodge the main square as much as possible out of fear of people staring at her.

"Why?" she asked suddenly in a stretch of silence as they passed house after house – if you could call them that.

"Why the disparity?" Snow interpreted.

"Yes,"

"I'm sure you know the story well, Sage. Things use to be easier once upon a time. The districts worked in harmony with the Capitol that protected them. The uprising changed everything. Everyone suffered greatly and this is how it ended. Trust me when I say that it could have been worse. District 13 still stands as a testament to that," he replied. Sage couldn't accept it though, not when there were children nearly skin and bones, homeless orphans, and young women who end up selling themselves for a meal.

"But people can't live like this. Many freeze or starve. Dozens die in the mines when they collapse. If there was enough food, enough warm shelter, if the Capitol took care of the district there would be more to work in the mines," Sage found herself pleading. Snow halted their walk and turned to her.

"I understand the pain, but the Capitol did once make sure there was more than plenty in all the districts, but it was never enough. Greed, Sage. Greed is the problem. There is never _enough_ to go around and it's what started that uprising. That capitol wishes to share, but after such a betrayal, it was agreed that prosperity would only be bestowed on the district with a victor of the games," he explained as his cool gaze bore into her again.

"I've won," a shiver ran up her as the memories flashed past, "now give it to them," she gestured back to the district around them. Snow looked around briefly before his eyes settled on her again.

"They will receive it, Sage. Things will be made better here. You have my word," he reached out and touched her jaw lightly.

"Thank you,"

"I should tell you that I've brought us here because I thought you'd appreciate one last visit before coming home to the Capitol," he said with a faint smile.

"What?"

"Come now, I'm sure you saw it in the crowd this morning. Some might be proud of you, but many think you've been tainted by your experiences. I saw quite a few faces that looked on you with disdain and contempt. I don't see you easily making this your home again. Not to mention," he paused to run fingers through her hair, "I'm in the Capitol. I'd much rather see you surrounded by my rose garden rather than these desolate woods," his eyes softened as he said it and Sage found her argument falling away. She did feel different and she did fear that many of her peers would see her as a traitor, but she knew Snow would not let her go. If Carter was right, then Sage didn't want him to let her go either. There would only be someone else to take his place if not more than one.

"What is that?" he suddenly asked in faint surprise. Sage turned and realized his eyes had fixed onto a tree that stood along the walking trail with a carving on its trunk. She swallowed hard as she realized she had just walked Snow past a very familiar spot. On the tree was a declaration of love carved in the shape of a heart with two names inside it: Sage + Ollie.

"It's nothing," she spoke up quick and attempted to block his steps as he tried to advance towards the tree. Her heart was racing when she saw his eyes narrow and that tight, deadly smirk return.

"Who is 'Ollie'?" he asked.

"He's no one. That 'Sage' could be anyone. It's a really popular name," she winced at the poor lie. He turned back to her with a soft glare and she had to recant.

"He's just some boy in town. We were young and silly. Please leave him alone," she begged. Snow walked around her as if he never heard it and stepped up to the tree to inspect the cuts.

"Was this made by a blade?" he asked as his voice turned hard and clear. Sage jumped in front of him, putting her back on the carving.

"Please, Coriolanus, he is just a silly boy," she swallowed and discovered words that might help, "he's not a great man like you,". Snow paused as he seemed to replay the words. A broad smile spread across his face before he replied.

"Very sweet of you, Sage, and nicely clever," he said, "A _great man_… one who wouldn't care about the affection of a coal miner's son, who would be above such petty things as arrogance and jealousy," he reached out and ran his fingers through her hair again. "Is that what you've known here in this district? Or is that just what they teach you about the Capitol in their opinions and gossip?" he asked as his hand continued to caress. His fingers brushed her hair back over her shoulder so they could glide softly along the curve of her neck.

"No," she tried to answer, but her voice shook with his touch and her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to watch his eyes as they skimmed over her body. Her hands had a firm grip on the bark behind her back and she swore he wouldn't get past her again. She never knew what feelings she really had for Ollie, but he was a sweet boy and had helped her once. Sage refused to have his blood on her hands.

Snow leaned closer, almost pinning her against the tree as he passed his nose and lips against her hair and forehead.

"You have been led too far astray, Sage. What feelings this boy had for you is not my concern. You're beautiful and I could not expect the world to be blind to it. But if jealousy is all you fear, then you must expect it from him as well. How is this Ollie going to react when he sees you with me? That carving is deep and must have been done by a blade. Such questions build a disturbing picture in my mind. I refuse to let anything happen to you," he gave a soft kiss to her temple before stepping back.

Sage opened her eyes and was dumbstruck by the soft affection. He watched her quietly for a moment before reaching around each side of her to take her hands and gently pull her back from the tree.

"If the boy is harboring weapons, then he will face the law, but I will not touch him for simply recognizing just how lovely you are," the force behind that statement died with a sudden wet sucking sound just below them. Both looked down to see that the mud of the Seam had claimed a firm hold on Commander Snow's white boots. Upon closer inspection, the mud wasn't only sinking under his feet, but caked dirt had gathered in messy speckles all over the pristine white of his dress uniform. Sage watched as his jaw dropped slightly at the sight of the mess. "It appears I just might be," he sighed "stuck,".

Despite all that was said earlier, the sight was so humorous that Sage couldn't help cracking a smile and a faint giggle.

"Yes, you might as well laugh. You won't catch me making this mistake ever again," he tried to awkwardly tilt his leg out to lift the inner side of his boot from the mud and release the suction it had on the sole. But when he tried only his foot would attempt to break free from the boot itself. He groaned before turning to her and noticing that she had wisely kept her feet above the muck by standing on tree roots. He looked up at her face to catch a smirk and he smiled. "Perhaps you're craftier than I thought," he seemed to joke, "you set this trap for me, didn't you?" he began to reach down and try to tug his boot free.

"I swear, I didn't notice the mud," she replied.

"You mean you have grown used to it," he grumbled as he finally pulled one destroyed boot out with a thick coat of caked mud.

"Maybe," she was smiling now. He nearly slipped and fell when he pulled the second one free.

"Yes, that's all I need: to land ass first in mud. Won't I be a striking sight," he looked up and smirked at her. Sage couldn't stop the giggle that erupted. She could not believe Snow actually had a sense of humor that she could relate to. Until now his humor had been dry and chilly if not demeaning, but this was something warmer and for once he looked like a real person.

His boots made a soaked squishing sound as he walked back up to the makeshift road. Sage walked with him and only looked back once at the tree.

…

The mud heralded the end of the tour and Sage slowly led Snow back to Victor Village. A small squad of his Peacekeepers stood on watch outside the residences. It was a welcome surprise to see that some of them were the same faces she knew from District 12.

"That's Rubin and Larkin," Sage said out loud as she turned to Snow.

"You know them?" he asked curiously.

"They're District 12 Peacekeepers," she stated plainly as the relief came to her face. A hand covered her mouth in quiet awe as Larkin gave her a curious look.

"Of course, are you suggesting I would pull Peacekeepers from other districts to add security?" he replied.

"I thought…," she swallowed, afraid that saying something would make him reconsider.

"That I would replace the entire garrison here at District 12?" he looked at her. Sage couldn't believe she was so transparent to him, but she nodded all the same.

"Now why would I do something like that?" he smirked a little before turning serious, "As I said, Sage, do not think me ignorant, but nor am I wasteful," he finished.

"Thank you," her voice shook.

"There's no need for it, I'm only doing my duty," he smiled slightly as they continued walking. "I plan to change my clothes of course, but afterwards, might I have you join me for dinner?" he asked.

Sage nodded with a soft smile. There was no hesitation for the first time. She was starting to believe it wouldn't be so hard now to follow Carter's advice. Coriolanus Snow seemed more and more a man and not the monster she thought he was. Perhaps it was just his many years alone that had twisted him into this cold, strict and secretive commander. All he needed was someone like Sage and he could joke about landing in mud like he was just another man who worked in the Square. Like many in Panem, all she had was hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Dinner

Commander Snow wasted no time orchestrating an intimate dinner. For once he was without his dress uniform and instead selected a well-fitting suit of ash grey and burgundy. It wasn't overly flashy or heavily adorned. While wearing it he could easily be mistaken as a district citizen if not for the feel of the luxurious fabric or its expert tailoring.

He had pulled both the chef and nearly his entire kitchen off the train to squeeze it all into the kitchen of the Victor Village residence. The house was well furnished and only needed a few hands from the train in order to clean and prep the rooms for Sage's arrival.

The entire dinner could have taken place on the train, but Snow wanted the intimacy. He wanted it to feel like she was in a safe environment where she didn't have to hide or hold back. He was sure the train stirred up too many memories and he was done opening them for now. Instead he planned to build on the present and the smile he saw earlier when he pulled his boots out of the mud.

Snow had been the impressive commander, the consoling gentlemen, and now he planned to show her that he could be a simple, romantic man if given the right opportunity. With that in mind he came to her door to collect her and allowed himself a touch of shock when she came down the stairs. In truth, he was very pleased that for the second time now, she seemed to be dressing with his interests in mind.

She came down the stairs in a simple evening gown of silver thread. It was sleek and hugged her body, revealing all her soft curves without being gaudy or overdone. A white shawl was hung around her bare shoulders and her dark hair hung loose with only a pair of combs tucked in behind her ears to keep her curling locks back from her face. Her lips glistened with a soft balm and her cheeks wore a pink blush; for once, Snow couldn't tell if that was make-up or not.

He smiled warmly and offered his arm as she came to the bottom stair. Her aunt and uncle watched with a quiet sadness, but Snow could care less. They had no idea what Sage had to gain from this arrangement. He had meant what he said about protecting her. No one was going to take away anything that belonged to him, including this little diamond from the coal mines of District 12. They should be grateful, but regardless, he kept Sage focused on him before the sight of her family threatened to destroy the moment.

"You look completely stunning," he said with gentlemanly admiration. She shyly tucked back a strand and thanked him. Her smile was hard to find and Snow blamed that on her family. No doubt they had been lamenting over this evening for ridiculously sentimental reasons. The sooner he got her away from them the better.

It was a short walk to the house Snow was using. He opened the door to a well-cleaned and prepared living room.

"I know you must be hungry after that long tour, so I won't dare make you wait," he said as he showed her into the candlelit dining room. Some servants from the train were just putting out the last of the plates as Snow showed her to her seat.

"I thought you'd want to dine on the train," she commented as she looked out across the table, her eyes lingering on the fresh flowers that he had a servant pick from somewhere outside.

"We'll be spending quite a bit of time on that train. I thought we should take a break from it whenever we can," he said as he sat down.

Before them was a simple three course meal, all laid out for them. Snow did not want more servants interrupting them. Dessert was waiting on a buffet table and he would fetch it himself to keep the night as informal as possible.

"The chef and-" she started to ask.

"Gone for the night. If you'd like anything, I'd be more than happy to get it myself. All the formalities were beginning to wear on me. I just wanted a simple quiet evening for once," he smiled. Finally, he saw her return it.

…

There was a warning in Sage's mind that rang out when Commander Snow said they were alone, but if he had less than honorable intentions, he had passed up plenty of opportunities to take advantage of her. Now she couldn't help but smile as it seemed there was a real person under all that strict formality and chilling demeanor. His smile had warmed and she found herself enjoying the way his face lit when she purposefully looked lovely. His studying gaze had been disturbing, but now it took on the air of careful awareness.

His career and age had scared her. This was an experienced man and she was just a young girl barely old enough to know what love was, let alone what to do with it. She didn't know if either of them were capable of making any kind of a relationship work.

"You really are beautiful, Sage," he spoke up and Sage realized he'd been staring slightly. "Was that Jakob's design or your choice?" he asked.

"Mine," she said quietly. His smile widened.

"I think it's about time we let Jakob go back to designing costumes for the parades,"

"He'll be so disappointed," Sage added.

"Sage, my dear, you have far more talent for the task. But I doubt you want to take up designing as your 'hobby'," he said referring to the latest tradition of the victors taking up various arts or hobbies once the games are over.

"I don't know what I want to do," Sage confessed. Life had always been about what she 'had' to do and she had never really considered what she 'wanted' to do with her life. Without much exposure, she had no idea where her talents lie.

"That sounds like it could be an interesting adventure. Personally, I keep roses. I tend to them myself. I enjoy the labor and seeing the beautiful results. Perhaps you might enjoy it as well," he couldn't seem to stop smiling and it was starting to become infectious as Sage found herself smiling back.

"You tend to a rose garden?" Sage asked, "Dirt, thorns, and all?".

"I'm not joking, my dear. I put on a sun hat, gloves - the works," he grinned. Regardless, Sage couldn't help but laugh at the sight in her mind of Commander Snow dressed like her aunt as he tended flowers. She almost forgot to be fearful of his response, but he only continued to smile with a lingering glance before turning back to his plate.

"Why roses?" Sage had to ask. He could have just said 'garden', but she could feel there was something special about roses. She quietly waited as he took his time answering.

"Roses are one of the few things I remember before the end of the rebellion," he said with his eyes cast down. The smile had finally begun to fade as a distant mask set in.

"Why is that important?" Sage tried to inquire. He stared a little harder into his plate as if something had caused him to stop breathing.

"It's not, it's just something I enjoy," he suddenly explained and donned a forced smile as he looked up. Sage sat staring at him a moment, but soon turned back to her plate. She had pushed some kind of button with Snow and though he seemed willing to spare her any sharp defense, he did not want to share. The response only fueled her thoughts that Snow was indeed human. She tried to let that thought lift her heart and carry on with the evening.

"Your aunt keeps a garden, correct? Did you help her with it before the reaping?" he asked in an attempt to draw the subject back to its origin.

"Yes," Sage nodded, "She taught me everything about the herbs and plants in the forests,". He only nodded in response. He could have asked about the White Fox Bane, but he didn't. After the incident on the train, he had not once mentioned the arena.

Sage stared at him for a moment across the table. Could she make herself love this man? She asked her bluntly with all the intention of trying to make it happen. All the fear and dread he had once stirred in her was slowly being replaced by kindness and concern. He had said that she had nothing to fear from him and so far, he meant it. So she stared into him, this older man who could have any mature woman, who knew all about loving and being loved. Instead he chose her and was intent on suffering her young age, her inexperience, her hesitation, and the damages the arena caused. Why? Just because she was beautiful? Just because she wasn't from the Capitol? It didn't make sense. Could he have really fallen for her somehow?

…

The rest of dinner was more simple talk of District 12 and Sage's life there. He had served dessert himself and offered her tea. She couldn't help but still feel nervous, but he did everything right to help ease it away. His warm smile encouraged her to smile back and her body to ease. The warmth of his hand as he handed her a plate of decadent chocolate cake made her feel like the distance between them was unnecessary. Being with him so much was beginning to make her realize that she didn't like being alone. His presence had caused so much stress at first, but he was becoming a common fixture who was always at her side. Something about that was comforting and she wanted to give in to the feeling. It was a sobering realization. Yes, she wanted to give in and try to love Commander Snow.

So when he led her to the living room to recline with a cup of herbal tea, she found herself happy to sit close. He didn't attempt to put his arm around her, or lay an improper hand on her thigh, but still sat close enough to let her feel the warmth of his body. A soft silence lingered between them before he found his voice.

"Sage, I can't make you come back to the Capitol with me, no matter how much I want it. I like to think of it as carrying you off to live a happier life, but you have to want it, or you will never have that happiness," he turned her and took her hand. "Please consider it as the tour goes on. It would make me so happy to see you in my life every waking hour. There's little I would ever deny you," he said with pleading eyes as they looked into hers. Those pale blue eyes no longer made her shudder. It was as if the ice in his gaze had melted and left honest emotion underneath.

"I will, Coriolanus, I…," she paused, but realized she wanted to confess this, "I like being here with you. I didn't see you like this before," she said.

"I'm trying, Sage. I have never opened up like this before. It's just as new to me as it might be for you. I can't change my career or the life I have led, but I can try very hard to bridge the gap between us – at least enough so that you might find a man worthy of your love," his voice was soft and genuine. It wrapped around Sage like the blankets she once used to insulate herself from the world that had wronged her. It made her finally cave and lean against him, resting her cheek against the soft fabric. It took him a moment to register that she wanted a hug, and it came with all possible tenderness as his arms wrapped around her. Again he kissed her hair and forehead, nuzzling softly. For once, Sage wanted to feel the kisses. She turned her head up from the warmth of his chest and brought her lips to his. She hesitated, a small fear that she had never properly kissed a man, but it vanished when his lips closed the gap and kissed her. They were soft and just as warm as she expected. His motions were slow and gentle, not demanding or insisting. Her body melted closer towards him as she found herself mimicking the sweet motions of the kiss. Thoughts faded with it and she found that she didn't care how long it continued.

…

Snow was thoroughly enjoying himself. He had found the tender tones to use with her and gave her everything she could want in a lover. He had even allowed her to see a possible weakness in him, a breadcrumb leading to a deeper past that she will want to pull out in him. He took his time with the kissing, enjoying her attempts and encouraging a little more from her with each passing second. Her body was small and delicate and he held her like a fragile flower, taking in her scent like an intoxicating perfume.

Soon his body began to ache for more, but he couldn't take it from her and willed away the demand. The gentle, understanding man she was falling for would never force himself on her. It would be sweeter when she came to want it from him. He imagined that shy hungry look as her body hesitated, but her hands turned eager to explore. He would show her everything, including the very workings of her own body.

Slowly he pulled away from the kisses before his thoughts could run away with him. He sighed content but made it look like relief as he held her close again in that tender hug. He closed his eyes and continued to push away his unsatisfied demands, which wasn't so easy when her arms found their way around him to return the embrace. He had never been someone who liked such close affection, but it was pleasant enough with her. He assumed he'd have to become accustomed to it. Sage seemed like the type to need such care.

They sat quietly as the evening continued. Sage seemed content against him and as the moment lingered on, it became more comfortable to have her there. He easily sat reclined with her against his chest until he realized she had grown relaxed enough to slip into sleep. He leaned up to look down at her and actually smiled. She was beautiful and he did want her. Who knew if that was _love_, but he had her now and he wasn't giving her up for anything. The act he wore for her would have to be second nature to convince the Capitol. He might as well adopt it as best he could. Regardless, he was confident he had the experience to bring her back from the pain of the arena.

This wasn't the first victor he saved. He had already witnessed the trauma the games caused and realized that it took constant attention to keep the weak from succumbing to depression. He could not provide that to the first, _she_ had not meant the same to him and the girl wilted quickly despite his efforts. After that he had vowed never again. He would not take on some pitiful little underdog who could not take the savagery. But then he saw Sage.

Snow suddenly lost his thought as Sage went ridged against him. A sweat was building on her forehead and her hand, which had rested quietly against his chest, now clung to the fabric of his suit. Her brow began to knit in an expressing of horror as her breath quickly increased. When the shaking started, Snow sat up more and held her close. This was supposed to be the first of many enjoyable moments and it was coming to a crashing end.

"Sage," he called her name, but the nightmare wasn't letting go that easy. He called it louder and shook her gently.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled in a cry.

"Sage, wake up," he ordered as he ran his fingers into her hair and held her head. When her eyes opened she wanted to jump back, but he held her close with gentle firmness. Tears formed in her eyes as she took in a realizing breath that she had been dreaming. She still shook when she reached up to bring a hand to her face and wipe her eyes a moment. She then cuddled close and sobbed against him.

"What happened?" he asked softly as he began to rub her back.

"They all were falling. They fell to the ground holding their chests. They were all staring at me. They knew I did it. And then my heart was starting to stop. I was dying with them. Onyx was crawling towards me with a knife... he was telling me I can't... I can't win," she cried against his chest. Snow softly hushed her trying to ease the sobs.

"It was just a dream. You're safe here with me," he hugged her close.

"It's the same dream every night. I killed so many of them," she cried again before leaning up with hurt on her wet face, "You did it, you helped me kill all of them," she suddenly accused him. Snow had never seen that side before, but throwing anger back at her was useless. She was in pain; that's all it was.

"Sage, they were all going to die. You would have died too. I didn't want that. I wanted to save you, but there could be only one victor," he tried to reason with her.

"Nobody really wins! This isn't winning!" she yelled as the tears fell down her cheeks. Snow held onto her hands to keep her from pulling further away.

"No, you're right. Nobody wins; only one survives. Just like those who survived the war. They get to see their districts return to normal, but still carry the war inside," Snow replied.

"I killed nine of them… nine different faces… all twisted, clawing at their own chests, moaning as their blood stopped moving," she shuddered.

"Sage, I know it's hard to bear. I watched it. I watched them all fall and slowly die because of what you did, but I have seen worse. The pain and confusion of a failing heart is nothing compared to bleeding out in glorious agony. I have seen horrible deaths in the games and your methods pale in comparison. I know their faces will linger and there may always be nightmares, but if you let me, I'll be there when you wake up," he had tried to keep her soggy gaze on his pale blue eyes and it seemed to have worked. She came back into his arms and clung tightly. Snow couldn't help sighing in actual relief. He should have known that Sage would have the same problems he had seen before. He only hoped to keep her with him and let his presence act as a remedy to the trauma.

…

The dream marked the end of the night and Snow gave her his jacket as he helped her up and held an arm around her to walk her back to her home. The walk was silent and solemn. He could feel Sage still going over the dream in her mind. She could be questioning her accusations of him, but he would never deny what he did. He did help her kill those tributes, but only to see her alive at the end.

"Coriolanus,"

"Yes?"

"It was a … lovely dinner," she said in a weary tone.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Please get some rest," he said as he brought her to the door and knocked. Her uncle came and gratefully took her in with a lingering stare that bore into Snow. The Capitol Commander only returned it fiercely before turning soft again as Sage turned to say good night. Snow replied with a short bow before leaving.

Back at the house, he called back the staff to clean up the mess left from the evening. He then turned his attention to a hot shower where he relieved his previous urges as he thought about her laying stretched out on a soft blanket amidst his garden, warmed only by the rays of the sun on her perfectly bare skin.

The vision was tantalizing enough to make him consider removing those nightmares permanently so they could never again disturb another moment. He'd even go as far as to use trackerjacker venom to do it.


	7. Chapter 7

(Note: I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. I recently moved and it's been difficult getting back to normal. I'd also like to thank you all for taking such a great interest in this story. I deeply appreciate the reviews that it's received. I hope to have this story completed by the end of the year if not sooner.)

Chapter 7 Titus

Sage didn't see much more of Commander Snow as their time on District 12 came to a close. He sent word that he had business to conduct even from that great distance. It allowed her time with her aunt and uncle, but Snow was right, things didn't feel the same anymore. Of course they loved her, even in the face of these circumstances with Commander Snow, but she felt as if they were still holding back somehow. Once upon a time her aunt and uncle were not beyond scolding her for even going for a walk with a boy. Now, they said nothing to Sage about her choices. It made her feel like a ghost in her own home and left her wanting Snow back. She didn't see him again until they were back in the train moving on to District 11.

It should have felt worse, being back on that Capitol train, but Commander Snow was almost always present in the lobby car or waiting for her at the breakfast table. Each time he greeted her with a warm, admiring smile no matter what she wore or if she managed to brush her hair. Sage willingly smiled back and sat close to him. Both Geri and Carter seemed to turn a blind eye to it, but Sage wouldn't have cared about their opinions if they had any. Coriolanus had made his intentions clear and Sage believed him. Most of all, she believed she wanted this. She didn't want to be left alone with the nightmares, isolated in her own home district. The Capitol was a cold uncaring place, but the Commander's rose garden sounded like an island of paradise amidst the concrete city. She wanted to believe there could be some kind of happiness there.

They still watched the Capitol channel in the evenings, though Sage always tried to turn a deaf ear to it. She did not want to hear more about her days in the arena. This night she sat with Carter as he instructed her on simple knitting; a pastime he took up after his victory. The mindlessness of needle motions and yarn did help in tuning out the Capitol voices, until President Blud came onto the screen.

"So I hear we're going to see something new, when our victor, Miss Sage Starrkin rolls into District 11?" the vibrant host asked curiously as he leaned towards the president. Blud sat ridged in a tall back armed chair almost as if he were strapped in to keep himself sitting straight.

"Yes, I watched her speech in District 12 and I felt as if we were not properly honoring the memory of those who gave the ultimate sacrifice in the arena. The parents of her district mate, Asher, were interviewed and they mentioned having to strain to hear her voice. From here on, I want the parents or loved ones of the tributes to sit front and center for this tour. I am also arranging for special billboards to display pictures of these brave young people in each district square. This tour should not just be about the victor, but also those that fell in this glorious pageant," it was a well-rehearsed answer.

"So many new traditions are coming into place for this year and we're all very excited. Is there any other additions to the victor celebrations?" the host asked as if he were instructed to abide by a certain script.

"Actually, I for one have always wondered what was going through a victor's mind during certain scenes in the games. An extensive interview will take place with Miss Starrkin to allow us all the chance to glimpse her emotions and thoughts behind her struggle and her eventual glorious triumph. I would have liked to have this interview directly after the games, but unfortunately our own Commander Snow has been very engaged with Miss Starrkin and has seen fit to neglect certain duties in order to take an interest in this tour. So, in Miss Starrkin's case, this interview will take place after she returns to the Capitol,"

"That will be such a treat for our viewers!" the host turned to the camera, "Just imagine, Sage Starrkin here, giving us the arena from her very own point of view!" He turned back to the President, "We can't wait. Thank you again for making this time for us, Sir. It's always an absolute hon-" it ended abruptly as Snow turned off the monitor.

Sage turned to him to find his eyes on her with a solid stare. She couldn't tell what was behind them, even when he came over to her and took a knee so he could come down and touch her wrist softly. Only then did she notice she had gone completely stiff and pulled apart what little knitting she had in her hands.

Snow looked like he was angry and for a moment Sage was scared of him. _He's mad that I'm weak_, she thought, but she couldn't help the fear. She couldn't face more of the Capitol, let alone explain all the things she did in the arena. The thought of reliving it again made her pull in to herself. She already had to relive it every night, but now they wanted her to breakdown on camera, unable to escape as those soulless eyes looked on her with faux emotion.

"Sage… Sage…," she finally noticed that he had been calling her name and she snapped out of her fears.

"I'm sorry," she tried to blink back the tears.

"Shh, calm down," he ordered softly, "It will be fine," it was an unwavering fact when he said it. The reassurance didn't do anything to stop her from shaking, but he then pulled her up from her seat and into an embrace.

"I'm sorry," she repeated in desperation, still feeling as if he were angry with her.

"It's alright, Sage. You should get some rest. We'll be at District 11 in the morning."

…

Snow walked Sage to her room and helped her under the covers. He took a long moment to pet her softly before leaving her. He had been angry, but not with Sage. President Blud was using one of the moves he had left. It seemed simple, inflicting psychological pain and trying to draw doubt on Snow's choices as Commander, but this was just the tip of the iceberg. One should never underestimate propaganda, popular opinion, and blatant psychological warfare. Blud knew that fact well. Snow expected that he would use the media as a weapon, along with his 'Presidential Decrees'. Despite his advanced age, Blud was likely determined to try and keep his office; at least until Snow was crushed.

In expert fashion, Snow had played his cards well, advanced with every step, removed those who stood in his way and sided with the enemy when it was convenient. He was Blud's right-hand once upon a time and even allowed the man to think he could control him. False weakness and shifting loyalties made Snow appear as someone who could be easily bought and manipulated, but Blud underestimated Snow's ability to instill loyalty in his subordinates. Charisma was something the old president had long since lost. Snow's goal was a popular sentiment among his followers: security through absolute control. Many peacekeepers wanted to see one of their own hold office, not some devious politician.

This well forged plan left Blud with few he could turn to who weren't already loyal to Snow, but there was always the media who were malleable and so were the masses they entertained and influenced. Like an immense ocean they could be whipped up into a storm with their waves crashing on anyone who they deemed a villain. The Capitol was fickle and ignorant, but like a group of children, they could still be lured into turning on one of their own with the right cause; however, it was clear that Snow wasn't the only target. The president had put Sage in his sights. He'd torture her to torture Snow and the man would pay for that.

…

In the morning, the worrisome thoughts kept circling around Sage's mind, even as the train began to pass fields and orchards belonging to District 11. It came to a stop at an open, worn station around nine. The platform was deserted except for a small squad of peacekeepers and a few vehicles behind them.

The man standing in front of them wore no helmet and stood with a confident glare on his hard face with his square jaw seemingly locked in a scowl as he waited for the train to come to a stop. He was menacing with his height, broad shoulders, and solid build. There was an impressive scar running over the tanned skin on his left cheekbone, but despite his ridged appearance, his short brown hair was unkempt and his white uniform had seen better days.

Commander Snow was the first to step out and Sage held her breath as she watched his face turn to similar scowl when he came face to face with this peacekeeper.

"Welcome to District 11, Commander Snow," the man spoke up harshly before stepping forward, "but don't think for one minute that you can walk in here and start telling me what to do," he continued menacingly, but then paused and grinned, "at least not before I get that pristine uniform of yours all dirty," he said with a laugh before closing the distance and embracing Snow. The scowl on Snow's face had disappeared as well, and Sage was taken aback by the friendly smile he shared with the man. They hugged each other with genuine comradery.

"It's good to see you, Titus," Snow replied as he patted the man on the back, setting dust free into the air, "Clean this uniform for once," he leaned back with a sour look, though his eyes still smiled.

"Yes Sir," Titus replied with a smirk before his gaze drifted past the commander and onto Sage. "And this would be Sage Starrkin," he said with a more reserved look before bowing, "A pleasure," he said politely.

"Sage," Snow held out his hand for hers to bring her closer, "This is Titus Pike, Head Peacekeeper of District 11, and a dear friend of mine," he introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," she replied out of habit as she stared up at the man. He was taller than Snow and overall bigger. She then remembered the rumors she had once heard about him. This was Titus 'Bloody' Pike. He was a notoriously strict peacekeeper who kept all of District 11 in line. He had often barked at Holland over the electrical fences that both districts share. Pike was the 'boogie man' that Holland often mentioned when he wanted to project his own leniency with those in District 12. She had no idea the man was Snow's friend.

"Let's get you all in the cars then and get this speech thing over with," Titus said casually as he gestured to the vehicles.

…

Sage had realized there was more than one facet to Commander Snow, but what she saw now was something completely new. He was smiling and actually laughing with this fierce peacekeeper as they talked of inside subjects. She sat staring at the two of them in the car while Geri and Carter traveled in the vehicle behind them.

"I should tell you that Mr. Reaper has been stirring the pot. I've already taken him to the pole twice for openly challenging orders. He thinks he's going to win back mayoral control if he can strong arm Husk. I'm beginning to wonder if these people are just stupid," he would have continued, but Snow's features had suddenly hardened and the man took sharp note of it.

"We can discuss these matters later, Titus," he replied in short tones. Titus paused and again his gaze traveled from Snow to Sage. She didn't realize it at the moment, but her body was tense and pulled together. She knew what the 'pole' meant and to hear him talk about bloodying a man's back so casually had made her own back go ridged and the color drain from her face.

"Sure thing, Snowflake," Titus waved it off casually. Sage stopped breathing and blinked with wide eyes. Did that man just call Commander Coriolanus Snow "Snowflake"?

She saw Snow sigh hard and run a hand over his face in annoyance.

"Do you have to call me that in front of her?" he asked.

"I could switch to 'Frosty' if you like?" Titus' grin was downright smug. Sage waited for Snow's cold anger, but it never came. Instead the commander sighed and glared softly.

"You're pushing it," he finally replied.

"Would you like me any other way?"

"Yes, I love it when you zip it and follow orders."

"Liar," Titus smirked. Sage couldn't help the smile that was tugging at her face. They really were friends. Snow smiled again and turned to Sage.

"I should explain, Sage. I've known Titus for many years and he can be insufferable at times, but I just can't seem to find the will to put him in his place."

"Still lying, you've done plenty to me over the years," Titus leaned back and casually propped his hands behind his head.

"And you deserved every moment, but obviously none of it was enough to set you straight," Snow countered as he looked back to Titus. The peacekeeper then turned to Sage with a friendly smile.

"This is a man who once shot me; nearly point-blank in the chest," he gestured to the center of his rib cage.

"You were wearing extra armor," Snow replied flatly.

"It still broke a rib," Titus responded.

"It was necessary," Snow argued.

"The bruise was the size of a-"

"Titus, she doesn't need to hear this particular story."

"Fine," Titus dropped it but then snapped his fingers, "He made a spectacle of me when I visited him in the Capitol. He handed me over to a designer who proceeded to dress me up PURELY for his amusement," Titus sat forward and described some of the so-called fashions and Sage couldn't help a giggle.

"We were going to a formal engagement and you were off-duty. You needed something to wear. Lola was merely seeing what looked best on you," Snow tried to argue.

"Feathers. She wanted to dress me in feathers, Snow," it was Titus' turn to reply in flat, unamused tones as he gave Snow a deadpan look. After a moment, Snow smirked and chuckled a little.

"I still have the picture."

"Burn it," Titus ordered only to prompt a short laugh from Snow.

"Not on your life."

Sage couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was surreal to watch the two of them go on. The stories were outlandish and she wondered if it was all some act. As ridiculous as it was though, Sage found herself smiling along with the pair of them. She soon realized what she was looking at; they really were like brothers. It was a relief of sorts and Sage felt even more sure about her choice to give in to Snow's interest.

…

The vehicles came to the massive Justice Building and the attached barracks. It was an unusual sight for Sage since the District 12 Peacekeepers lived amongst the residents. Here it seemed the squads of peacekeepers kept themselves separate from the square and the ramshackle buildings of which Sage caught a glance of on the ride over.

Snow and Titus walked her through the doors with Carter and Geri bringing up the rear. Inside, administration officials and peacekeepers moved about as if branching out to secure the facility. Titus led them into a small conference room and shut the door on Geri and Carter, much to Geri's annoyance.

"You saw Blud's interview, I assume," Titus started.

"Yes," Snow replied coolly.

"I had to be sure to round up those two families first and give them front row seats. They're putting up the gigantic posters now. We're going to be delayed a few minutes because of it," Titus wasn't nervous or fearful, but there was a concern in his eyes. Sage found her hands reaching for the back of a chair to steady herself. She had practiced the speech this time. She had to stick to it or who knows what she might say.

"You sure she can do it?" Titus suddenly asked with his hazel eyes focused on Sage.

"I know she can," Snow replied confidently as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a soft, reassuring embrace. There was a small swath of silence before Titus spoke up again.

"Afterwards, I was hoping the two of you would join Lia and me for some lunch," he said as he turned his attention back to Snow.

"Of course we will. I'm sure Sage would love to meet Lia."

…

Snow had to admit that the speech went better this time despite the looming portraits of the dead tributes and their mourning families staring up at Sage with distain. Her voice was tight and she had blinked back tears while speaking. She hesitated at least four times and was shaking by the time it was over.

Snow had told her not to look at the families, that no matter how terrible their loss, the sight of them would only make it harder on herself.

"You have to think about 'you', Sage. You are hurting and you can't put their hurt above your own," he had advised her. She only nodded silently but she wasn't sure if she could follow through until the speech started.

Titus and his peacekeepers were quick to end it once the speech was over. They ushered Sage, Geri and Carter back inside the Hall of Justice and bundled them into a room while the people cleared the square.

"I should have known when I saw the reaping on 12," Titus commented as he walked over to Snow. The hall was quieter now as most peacekeepers were outside with the waning crowd. Regardless, District 11 belonged to Titus and so it belonged to Snow. Every man was loyal. There was no need to fear for eavesdropping as Titus started a more sensitive subject.

"She was worth it," Snow replied.

"She's young," Titus replied with faint concern.

"I don't care. She's old enough to understand and I've already won her. I'm sure of it," Snow knew this was no attack. Titus was his best friend and loyal to a fault. Despite his obnoxious jokes and annoying nicknames, the man had been his first and staunchest supporter. Against better judgment, he considered the man his only family.

"It might be true… and I would be happy for you, but you remember what happened with Jen," Titus stepped a little closer looking into him.

"It wasn't like this with Jen," Snow looked away betraying the twinge of pain he still felt for the past, "I will never let Sage leave my side. _That_ won't happen to her so long as I'm here," Snow's tone was like a hammer on steel. When he gave his word like that, it was not so easily broken.

"She's a victor, Snow. It will change her. You've seen it enough times. She'll have to mentor and she'll have to watch it all over a-"

"But she won't be alone," Snow turned to him with a glare. He tried to tell himself he wasn't angry with Titus. The man was just trying to warn him.

Titus sighed and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I know why you picked her. You told me once and I never forgot. Dark hair, green eyes, soft but not beaten down. The moment I saw her fighting to live, I knew you were going to sponsor her. I didn't realize you'd go this far with her, but if anyone can succeed at saving her, it's you. For as long as I've known you, you've been capable of anything. If you think you can save her. Then I believe you," he said with a friendly smile.

"Thank you," Snow replied with a nod.

Titus had always been a good man under the fierceness. He could not have expected to keep such a large district in line without the presence of fear. Snow had taught him that. Titus was hated by the citizens and vaguely feared by his own subordinates. He obeyed the laws and Snow. He had few weaknesses, but for his complete dedication Snow had always overlooked Lia. Titus needed someone in his life who smiled at him.

The young lady was quick to find them standing in the hall. She was tall, fair and wore a light blue dress that hugged her long curves and complimented her bright blue eyes and strawberry blond hair.

"Coriolanus!" she smiled at him as she walked over and gave him a soft hug. Snow hadn't known her as long and as dearly as Titus, but it had been long enough and he greeted her with a warm smile and returned the hug with a single arm.

"It's good to see you, Lia. You look like you're doing well," he commented.

"You know Titus, he spoils me as much as he can get away with," she replied as she stood back and smiled at Titus.

"Lia, we're going to have Snow and Miss Starrkin for lunch. Have the barracks cook layout something in a conference room," he paused a moment, "I assume we're going to have to invite her mentor and escort, am I right?" he looked to Snow.

Snow blatantly rolled his eyes at the idea of extra company, but such manners were still expected of him.

"I suppose," he replied.

Titus turned to Lia and asked her to arrange it. She beamed a smile and pulled him into a quick kiss.

"Of course," she said before giving Snow another welcoming smile and darting off.

"She's adjusted well. Better than I thought," Snow commented.

"God how I love her," Titus replied with a dreamy look as he watched her leave.

"Some day when this is all over, my friend, I hope you marry her."

…

At first, Sage couldn't stomach anything after that speech. All the words still seemed trapped in her throat along with the apologies she wished she could utter to the families; However, speaking with Lia made it easier to enjoy the smell of the fresh food and put some on her plate to pick at. They all sat in an unadorned conference room at a steady though worn table. The meal was simple but hardy and clearly someone had tried to dress up the table with a knitted runner and matching place settings. Sage was beginning to believe it was all Lia's doing.

The warm, lighthearted young woman had a faint Capitol accent and regaled Sage with a side of Titus that she wouldn't have believed existed if not for what she saw in the vehicle earlier. When the man wasn't holding the district in his iron grip, he was quite the softy for Lia: picking fresh flowers for her and giving her his own rations. Sage was beginning to accept the fact that even monsters could love someone. Although, somehow it wasn't enough love to make Titus want to leave the peacekeeper ranks and marry her. Lia didn't say anything about it and Sage didn't ask.

"Aren't you excited about the interview?" she asked Sage with an enthusiastic, innocent smile. Sage went ridged for a moment as the question hit her like a brick wall. Yes, at the end of the tour, she would have to sit and watch the horrors all over again.

"I..." she tried to reply. Snow had turned to her, but he didn't scold poor Lia. The woman looked on, confused by Sage's response. It seemed that Lia was somehow ignorant of what the games were like for those living in the districts despite residing here.

"Oh yes! I heard about it yesterday. I can't wait to see what beautiful new dress Jakob will have for her or the size of the audience that will show for the occasion," Geri perked up.

Sage was still trying to swallow the food in her mouth and it became easier when Snow laid his hand on hers.

"Sage, like Geri, Lia is actually from the Capitol. It was the stuff of romance novels when she met Titus and she eventually followed him here to District 11. She's very sweet, but not as aware of how victors feel about the games," Snow explained. Sage lifted her head and took a good look at Lia. The woman had turned concerned as she looked across the table at Sage. It was only then did Sage notice that Lia wore a child-like expression. It was that innocent ignorance she had seen on many faces in the Capitol, but Lia wasn't quite as clueless. She couldn't be if she lived out here on District 11. Right now, she was obviously aware that what she said had hit a nerve.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sage," she said sincerely.

"It's alright," Sage replied softly.

"The games aren't as straightforward as they were in the beginning. Back then it was brutal, but honest. There were no sponsors and a victor could live quietly without all this pomp and circumstance," Titus spoke up, "I'm sure you remember those days, Carter, I still remember your year. Your hunting skills were very impressive," he commented as he looked down the table to Carter. The older man swallowed and nodded. Carter had gotten over the 'compliments' long ago.

"It has gotten worse with every year," his tone had turned gravely again.

"I completely disagree!" Geri's hyper little voice spoke up, "This year has been so very exciting! A ball, a tour, an interview and all those who come after will owe all of this to our wonderful Sage and they'll always be compared to her," she said proudly as if to defend against this serious gloomy atmosphere.

"Without wishing you ill, Sage, I would like to compliment you on your bravery. You were strong and it's admirable," Titus said. Sage tried to take it as a compliment, but all she could remember was hiding in the bushes; waiting for the tributes she poisoned to fall to the ground as their hearts began to arrest.

"Sage?" Snow leaned in close to her as she started to tremble. He held her hand firmly and leaned a little closer, "It'll be fine, we'll find a way," he said with a soft reassuring voice. Sage nodded stiffly.

…

Snow was happy to send Sage, Geri and Carter back to the train. Lia had asked to accompany them since it was obvious she would have little time with Titus tonight. It was clear that she had grown use to Snow stealing Titus for long conversations that ran late into the night.

"It's time for the end game. When we return to the Capitol, I will announce my candidacy for president. It'll surely be accompanied by interviews and meetings with any new supporters. An election will be held six months from the announcement date," Snow said.

He and Titus were reclining in the conference room with a bottle of wine. Titus always stocked Snow's preferred label. The hall was quiet at this late hour and not a sound echoed beyond the door other than the steady beat of the night guard on his circuit.

"You know he's going to try and kill you," Titus stated the obvious.

"My security will be high and there is no Deputy or Capitol guard who would dare cross me. I have already had my staff run background checks on many Blud would seek to manipulate. It has taken a year's time to cover so many men, but now Blud is cornered. The media is his only available move, but it won't save him. I've had enough time to discover dozens of his dirty little secrets. The parade of witnesses to these evils will be long and I plan to keep them in the spotlight until Blud is dead. We wouldn't want any of them disappearing by mysterious means," he took a sip of the wine.

"You shouldn't go down this road without me," Titus leaned forward in his chair towards Snow with a serious look. It was out of place on him. No doubt this seriousness was common when he threatened citizens or disciplined peacekeepers, but Snow had grown used to the grin and playful smirk.

"I need this district under control. I can't afford to have you as part of my security if it will jeopardize our control here," Snow countered.

"Brutus can handle it. The man lives up to his name and I would even trust him with Lia's safety," Titus replied.

"Are you sure you want to leave her? I cannot push the election forward. You could be gone for the full six months if not more. You've never been away from her that long," Snow knew he would say yes, but he wanted to see how much emotion registered on Titus' face. He did love Lia, but Titus' loyalty to him would always win. Snow wanted to see the battle; just to see how quickly 'love' would lose to duty.

"She would be safer here without me showing her attention. Blud will be on a mission to destroy you and he knows about me. He might finally take notice of her. It's better if I join you," it didn't take long for Titus to respond and Snow had to agree with him. Lia was safer if she didn't appear to mean anything special to Titus. Had Blud targeted her, Titus would choose Snow first. But Titus was not made of stone and the loss of Lia would rip his heart out. Snow preferred not to see that scenario come to pass.

"Very well, but take your time explaining this to her. Meet up with us in District 2," Snow replied.

"You're going to stop by _her_ grave again, aren't you?" Titus asked. Snow took a long sip of the wine and nodded solemnly. "He knows you will," Titus continued, trying not to sound like he was telling Snow what to do.

"The area will be secured," Snow stated firmly. Titus sat back and sighed. He knew there was no arguing with that tone.

"Alright, Snow."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Love Stories

Sage wasn't sure how she felt about Lia accompanying them back to the train for dessert. After that unwanted question regarding the interview, Sage couldn't find her voice and ended up letting Geri take over the conversation as a decadent cake got passed around along with cups of spearmint tea.

"So you met Head Peacekeeper Pike in the Capitol?" Geri asked, too interested in Lia to rave over the ornately decorated chunk of chocolate cake before her.

"Yes, you could say Commander Snow introduced us," Lia replied in between small savoring bites.

"Oh! please tell us. Commander Snow called it romantic," Geri leaned forward like a child eager to hear a good story before bedtime. Sage sat quietly with Carter, looking on with polite interest.

"Well, I was working in a spa at the time. Coriolanus was only a deputy then. He lived in the same building in a private suite," she started, "He came to the spa regularly, but this time he brought Titus with him -and he was simply filthy," Lia grinned at the memory. "His uniform was heavily stained and it was like he had dirt ground into his skin, but even then, I found him handsome. He smiled at me when I helped him out of his uniform. Thank goodness Coriolanus treated him to a deep tissue cleansing. I think he enjoyed watching Titus go through the intense scrubbing. There's always been a running joke between them that Titus never bathes enough," Lia giggled slightly with a wide grin.

"Later on, Coriolanus came to me and asked if I'd like to spend the night with Titus. Those types of requests weren't common, but I was happy to do it. I knew I liked Titus from the moment I saw him," her smile warmed as she thought back to that first night. "The surprise on his face was completely adorable when he found me waiting for him in his guest room. He was dressed in a magnificent suit for that night's event and I took my time taking it off him," Lia began to blush and quickly cleared her throat as she looked down at her dessert.

"After that, we spent a lot of nights together while he stayed to watch the Hunger Games with Coriolanus. Each night I fell more in love with him," she paused a second as she looked up with a warm smile, "He made me feel so beautiful when I wore nothing at all. He liked it best when I didn't wear any make-up, or paint, or any augmentations. He didn't care what job I held, or who I knew, or what gossip I heard. All the games people play in the Capitol were meaningless to him, and I was the most beautiful woman in the world. How could anyone not love that?" she asked Geri who seemed speechless by the story.

"You chose District 11 over the Capitol… just for him?" Carter spoke up unexpectedly with disbelief spread across his face.

"Titus couldn't stay in the Capitol, and at first, I thought it was no great concern to move out here, but when we talked about it he scared me for the first time. The districts are nothing like the Capitol," Lia's eyes traveled around the dining car to take in the beauty of the table and surroundings with a faint, wistful look in her eyes. "Still, I didn't want to let go of him. No one made me feel so happy in all my life. I watched my own parents fall out of their own fake marriage and I didn't want to have one like theirs. I wanted love. So when Coriolanus offered to take me out to see Titus on his regular inspection, I went with him. I masqueraded as a temporary assistant and saw the outer districts for the first time," Lia looked down at her plate, as if something hard was stuck in her throat. If Sage had to guess, she was sure Lia saw more than she ever wanted to.

"At the end of the inspection, we came to District 11 and I finally got to see Titus again," she forced her smile back and the look was both happy and sad, "I realized how much I didn't want to be without him again; he swore he would always be there for me and take care of me," Lia added. She opened her lips to say more but then stopped and placed a piece of cake in her mouth instead.

"That was an amazing tale of romance and heroism. To come out here all for the sake of love sounds simply fantastic," Geri was all a twitter with excitement as she too took in a bite of cake and looked up at the ceiling with dreamy eyes, sighing to herself.

Sage looked to Carter to share her look for disbelief, but that's not what she found on his face. He eyes were cast down, and his mouth formed a tight line. He hadn't touched his cake or the table for that matter. His hands were fisted in his lap, as if he were angry.

"Carter?" Sage tried to pull him from the tense state, but he didn't even look at her. Instead he got up abruptly.

"Excuse me," he said low, but politely as he turned his back on the girls and headed towards his room. Sage felt compelled to follow him, but Geri distracted her with a tsking sound as she shook her head.

"Poor Carter. That story must have pulled up memories of Hilaria," she said between bites of cake.

"Hilaria?" Sage asked.

"She was a sweet Capitol girl. She met Carter at one of the palace balls, I think, and they actually had a good time if you could believe it. It was a cute little fling. Carter had asked her to join him on 12. I believe the girl declined, but she could hardly be blamed. It's obviously a difficult choice to leave everything for a man," Geri was soon distracted over the fudge center of the cake and it left Lia and Sage to glance at each other. Lia had turned pink in sad embarrassment. Sage quickly looked away. She turned to the corridor leading to Carter's room. The awkward silence between them was made worse by Geri's unwanted praising comments on the cake.

"Maybe I should…," Lia attempted to get up with her eyes following Sage's. The gesture was surprising and touching, but she didn't know Carter like Sage did.

"No, I will," Sage got up. Geri looked up with faint disbelief.

"Here we have a lovely guest and you're going to go run off after Carter? Please, let the man sulk if he wants to," Geri protested with an irritated tone. Sage ignored her as she quickly walked down the narrow hallway and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Sage tried the door and the latch opened easily, allowing her to slide back the door and reveal Carter's neat room.

The man seemed to deal with stress by being quiet and orderly. She wasn't sure if he had any family, but she knew he lived like a hermit in the Victor Village. No one came or went from his house and she only saw him walking occasionally towards a field to slip out through the dysfunctional electric fence. There were rumors that he was a hunter, but Sage never saw anything but the knitting.

He sat on the perfectly made bed, his eyes closed and his mouth drawn down in a painful scowl.

"Beware the president, Sage."

"I know."

"No you don't. He's not only ruthless; he's also very cruel and he's targeting Commander Snow. There must be some rivalry going on," he didn't look at her.

"I know he's cruel," she replied as she walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed. "He's going to make me go through with that horrible interview," she said while trying to keep the fear from creeping into her voice.

"That's nothing. He'll kill on a whim, Sage. He'll torture. Look at me," he turned to look at her. "Do I look like a threat to his power?"

"No."

"Yet he wanted to make me suffer. Perhaps he decided to bet on the wrong tribute that year or maybe he figured out that I was secretly hunting. Either way I gained his hatred when I won," he started sadly with a stiff jaw. "I was speechless for a long time. I responded to little after I won. Only one person broke through and it was Hilaria. Her father was my stylist."

"She took an interest in me and found ways to hang around me. Like Lia, somehow she was a little more aware. It wasn't a ceremonial pageant to her. It wasn't just some show and I wasn't its star. I… I don't know why, but she was relentless in bringing me back to myself. It didn't take long for me to need her. I wanted her smile every day. I wasn't going to survive without it and I begged her to come back to District 12 with me," he paused as he went stiff. His eyes closed again as he turned away. His hands were tight fists again, but somehow he refused to give into the rage that seemed to be boiling below his skin.

"Blud got to her," Sage couldn't help her breath starting to increase as her chest tightened.

"She said that she didn't know if she wanted to come with me. Next time I saw my stylist he was being transferred and he told me that she had said 'no'; that she didn't want to see me anymore. I felt broken inside, but it was nothing compared to what I felt when I saw her again… as an Avox serving me dinner," he refused to open his eyes, even as he knuckles popped from the intense grip.

Sage covered her mouth in horror as her eyes began to tear. She watched Carter look away towards a mirror and stare at his reflection a moment before getting up. He paced angrily, repeatedly turning to see himself in the reflective surface. When his feet finally took him close enough he paused before his image and suddenly punched straight through the decorative, gilded frame. The glass shattered on impact with a tremendous sound before glittering down to the floor. His hand pulled back bleeding and broken, but he didn't say anything. Only then did Sage notice the tears streaking down his face, sliding past the stone scowl he wore.

"I was a victor, but I was helpless to stop it; helpless to save her. Blud found out what she meant to me and he cut out her tongue and turned her into a servant to be abused by the Capitol for the rest of her life," his voice was clearer than usual, but it shook as the stress and anger finally broke through.

The shattering of the mirror brought Geri and Lia to the door.

"My goodness, Carter! What have you done!?" Geri exclaimed in shock. Lia only looked on with quiet sadness. Again, she was more aware than Geri and saw the pain on Carter's face as she stood staring at him.

Carter didn't bother with Geri, but he did look to Lia briefly.

"That mirror was an antique!" Geri bellowed as she walked over to the wreckage, oblivious to Carter's destroyed hand.

"Geri, Carter's hand needs bandages," Sage steadied her voice to try and do something about the scene.

"I bet he does, plowing it through an antique glass mirror. Serves him right!"

"Geri!" Sage barked, "That's enough!" she was shaking from what she had heard; from watching calm and collected Carter lose his control. Her tone and the look on her face must have finally registered because Geri snapped out of her fretting and looked to Carter. Perhaps she finally saw the tears, but her agitated tone softened as she carefully took Carter by the wrist.

"Well come along. We can't have you dripping blood all over the carpet," she guided him out of the room leaving Lia at the doorway looking in at Sage.

"Are you … alright?" she asked Sage with a soft voice. Sage shook her head and held herself tight. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" Lia seemed unsure.

"No," Sage shook her head harder.

"I'm sorry, Sage," she started, "Somehow I feel like this is my fault." Sage didn't know how to respond anymore. Lia's tale of love lightened her heart and gave her hope, but Carter's had scared her hard. What if she found Snow turned into an Avox, or worse? Carter said there was a rivalry going on. Blud might not bother with his tongue and just kill him instead.

…

Sage didn't see Carter for the rest of the night. She didn't care for Geri's contemptuous comments, but she found that she didn't want to retire and leave Lia. There was also the fact that she wanted to speak with Snow. Somewhere close to midnight he came back. Titus came with him to collect Lia. Both men soon realized that something had happened as they looked at the girls' faces.

"Is everything alright?" Snow asked as he walked over to Sage. Lia got up as soon as she saw Titus and crossed the distance to hug him. Though she didn't know the full details of what had happened in Carter's room, the mood seemed to have affected her all the same.

"No, it's not," Sage got up, "I want to talk with you," She was nervous about almost commanding it like that, but she tried to keep any shaking from her voice. Snow paused to quietly take in her demeanor before turning to Titus.

"Titus, I'll see you in the morning before we head out to 10," he said.

"Sure Snow. In the morning then," Titus wrapped a strong arm around Lia as they each said good night before walking out.

Snow set down the bottle of wine Titus had gifted to him and turned his full attention to Sage.

"What happened?"

"I want you to find an Avox and free her," Sage tried to stand firm with her demand.

"Excuse me?" Snow kept his confusion soft and calm. His eyes watched her closely again, but Sage was determined not to let any fear stop her.

"Carter was in love with this woman named Hilaria, but President Blud turned her into an Avox. She did nothing wrong and I want her saved… for Carter," Sage couldn't help remembering the entire story and closing her eyes against it.

"You're demanding I rescue an Avox… for Carter?" he asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's wrong! She didn't do anything!" Sage was starting to lose her composure.

"Are you sure she didn't do anything?" Snow asked.

"I… no… but I want you to do it. I don't care if she did do something wrong. Set her free now and she'll leave for 12 to stay with Carter. She wouldn't stay in the Capitol to do any harm," Sage tried to argue as her eyes grew glassy again. Snow stepped closer to take her arms lightly.

"You are making a lot of assumptions with this. You have not met this woman and you don't know with absolute certainty that she will still want to live on 12 with Carter. What is the real reason behind this? You want to see Carter happy? You've found love so you want him to have his?" Snow asked tenderly. It was amazing how he could always keep himself under such calm control.

"No, not just that," Sage tried to step back, but Snow held her close and Sage found that she didn't want to fight it. "I want to know you can do it; that you have the power to do it. Carter said there's a rivalry between you and Blud. I don't want Blud to take you away, turn you into and Avox, or kill you. I want to know that he can't do that to you. You're the Commander," Sage stared up into his pale blue eyes for a moment before caving in towards him and laying her head against his chest.

She felt his hand slide to her back and start rubbing soothingly.

"He is a powerful man, Sage. I'm sure he will try and do something to me, but I am not helpless. I have the loyalty of the peacekeepers, even those in the Capitol. Anything he wants to do to me would have to be public and legitimate. Like your interview. I know it will hurt you, but it's within his power to authorize it and we have to deal with it," he hugged her close. There was a long pause as Sage took it in. Snow seemed to wait a moment while he continued rubbing her back.

"I take it you will not relent on this Hilaria woman?" he asked curiously.

"No," Sage murmured against him.

Snow sighed, "Titus' older brother Valerius is also a peacekeeper and he's excellent at finding things. He's in District 2 and we'll see him on the tour. I will send him a message and have him hunt her down. By the time we reach the Capitol we might be able to do something about this situation. Is that acceptable?" he leaned down slightly to nuzzle into her hair.

Sage nodded against him.

"You really like Titus," she couldn't help stating the obvious. It was still amazing that Snow could enjoy such a friendship.

"We've been friends since I was 17, although, back then I only thought of him as a means to an end. It's funny how people grow on you despite nicknames that make you want to torture them," he flashed a small devilish smirk. "Now Titus is perhaps the only person I consider family," he admitted. Sage couldn't help pulling back to look up at him.

"What about your parents?" she asked. The soft smile that had been on his face instantly faded back into the quiet mask.

"That's a question for another night. I think it's time you got some rest," he suggested with that fatherly tone again. Sage paused and stared into him, but there was no backslide in his eyes. He wouldn't cave and talk. Eventually, she just nodded and turned towards her room. Snow walked with her to the door and gave her a soft kiss to the cheek as he wished her good night.

"Do you need to work tonight?" the words rushed out. Snow paused before answering.

"No," he replied calmly. Sage swallowed as she shyly reached out and took his hand. She refused to meet his eyes as she pulled him into the room and shut the door.

"Stay with me?" she asked softly. He then embraced her gently with one hand running through her hair.

"Of course," he replied as the hand came back to her jaw and lifted her chin to meet his face. She then saw how his eyes had softened, closing before he pulled her into a long kiss.

It lingered a moment before the two parted tenderly. Sage pulled away and climbed into bed, neglecting to remove her clothes. Snow took off his white outer jacket and boots before joining her.

In the bed, she couldn't help cuddling close against his chest. His arm wrapped under and around her to hold her close. It was an absurd moment if she thought about the facts, but all she wanted was to feel the warmth of his body, the comforting hold of his hand on her shoulder and the steady rise and fall of his chest. He was turning into her pillar and Sage didn't want to fight it any longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Grave and the Gift

The speeches in 10 and 9 were managed well and the proceedings were conducted like clockwork. The parade didn't linger in those districts any longer than Snow needed to conduct a review of the Hall of Justice and its peacekeepers.

Each night he was secretly pleased to be pulled into Sage's room to comfort her. She never took her clothes off, and he replied in kind by keeping a layer on to reassure her. He would stroke her hair lovingly in the dark, and rub her shoulder or back until she fell asleep in his arms.

Her demand back on 11 was unexpected, but the emotion behind it was just what he wanted. She was no longer the scared little victor who would be more than relieved see him fall off the face of the earth. Little by little she needed him. The constant comforting was beginning to wear on him as his body wanted more from her, but Snow prided himself on his control. Instead of giving in to such thoughts, he turned his attention to District 8 and the unwanted memories it dragged up.

This wasn't the first time he had attempted to rehabilitate a victor and he swore it would be the last. This time he would not let any distance come between him and Sage. He refused to lose her like he had lost Jen.

The possessive thought cemented his resolve as he lay there with her again in the dark on the eve of their arrival in District 8. His arm tightened around her slightly and he felt her nuzzle against him. Coriolanus sighed at the tight squeeze he felt in his chest. He almost didn't recognize it for what it was. Another day it might have been dread that this was a distraction; that Sage was a liability or a weakness, but today she was a tool and a reward for all the years he spent consolidating his power.

That fact allowed him the freedom to curl towards her and brush his nose and cheek against her soft locks. He soon fell asleep with the perfume of her warm scent.

…

Sage could see a change in Snow as the train pulled up to the concrete station below the heart of the vast industrial landscape that was District 8. He was quiet and seemed more focused on the surroundings, as if he could not take it for granted that his peacekeepers would have the district under complete control. Even as Sage went through the formality of the speech and acknowledgements to the dead tributes, Snow's eyes seemed to scan more than usual.

He did not look out onto the throng of citizens, all standing in perfect dead silence to listen to Sage's Capitol speech. Instead, he looked to the peacekeepers around them with sharp scrutiny, and then to the skies as if he expected hovercrafts to appear. All of it made little sense to Sage considering what he had said to her before; that he was the Commander of Panem and these men around him were his loyal troops. Dread was beginning to creep through Sage's mind. Perhaps what he had told her was his own wishful thinking.

Once the speech was completed, Sage was again ushered into the Hall of Justice with Geri and Carter. She expected Snow to step away for his usual inspection, but instead he arranged for an escort and a vehicle.

"Where are you going?" Sage stepped away from her entourage to take his arm lightly.

"There is someone I want to visit while I'm here. I won't be gone long," he gave her a reassuring smile, but Sage was already set on edge by the change in his overall demeanor. She couldn't lose him now, and something about him being out of sight scared her.

"May I come?" she asked and the question made him pause.

"This is not what you think," he laid a hand on hers comfortingly.

"Please, don't leave me alone here," she begged softly. She watched him swallow and look to the side in thought a moment before bringing his eyes back to hers.

"Very well, but please be respectful," he agreed. Sage found his request curious, but nodded.

…

The vehicle took them out to the Victor Village. Despite the grim industrial world around them, the village still managed to retain a few trees, bushes and flowers. All of which seemed choked by the gray air overhead. The heavy overcast skies only added to the chill of the place as Snow got out and offered his hand to Sage.

He walked with her and a handful of peacekeepers towards one of the many darkened houses and took out a key to unlock the door.

"Please don't touch," he warned her quietly as if he expected to wake someone inside. The door opened onto a living room in shambles. It was filled with disheveled heaps of felts, fabrics and yarns. Buttons sat in precarious piles, stacked like coins, or poured into drinking glasses like some candied concoction from the Capitol. Baskets of bobbins and thread spools were overflowing in corners, and pincushions dotted the landscape like alien flora, blossoming amidst the chaos.

It looked as if a mad seamstress had lived in the house and sought to surround herself with trappings and string; all brightly colored to insulate her from the grey world outside. There was no room to sit anywhere, and only a garden-like winding path lead through the bedlam towards the other rooms.

Carefully, Snow stepped through and Sage followed. Each room seemed to be in the same condition though there appeared to be some small level of organization from time to time. Snow looked to be inspecting the house; checking on it as a mother might look in on a sleeping child. When he came to a room at the end of the hall, he opened the door slowly and hesitated to step in. Sage couldn't help gasping at the sight. It was full of dolls.

Handmade fabric dolls lined the many shelves that circled the room. All had carefully sewn limbs and clothes, and were adorned with button eyes of various shades. It would have seemed adorable except for the fact that some looked like tributes. Those dolls wore similar matching outfits and were decorated with blood red yarn zigzagging across their body or pouring out of a missing limb.

Sage had to stop and hold herself. She forced her eyes to close as Snow stepped in and looked over the vast assortment. She squinted to watch him sigh as he looked over them and reached out to touch a few. He then turned around to see her and crossed the distance to wrap his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, this is not a happy place," he whispered.

"What is this place?" Sage asked.

"This is Jen's home. She was a victor. The dolls… it was her way of coping," he answered. Sage then noticed the only cleared seat in the home sat before a complex sewing machine. The makings of something new were under the needle.

"Where is Jen?" Sage asked. Snow said nothing as he guided her back out into the hallway and towards the back of the home. There he unlocked another door leading out onto the meager backyard of the house.

In the middle of the ground was grave marker of beautiful detail. On it was a large framed picture of a girl barely older than Sage with wavy brown hair and warm light brown eyes. On the monument was her name: Jen Poplin, Victor of District 8. Roses were carved into the stone and they swirled and hugged it tenderly. Upon closer look, buttons and thread were also decorated around the image of the girl.

Snow let go of Sage to walk up and kneel next to the marker and lay a hand on the stone.

"I looked in on the house. They're all still fine; just where you left them. Otho is still looking after Nero. He takes very good care of him," his cryptic message was soft and caring.

Sage stepped closer to get a better look. In the picture, the girl wore a simple gown decorated with buttons. She almost looked childlike with her arm wrapped around a doll that she held to her chest.

From it's pristine white clothes and detailed design, it did not seem to belong with the others in the room. Sage stepped closer again and saw that it was in fact a peacekeepers uniform. Her breath stopped when she noticed it also had pale blue button eyes and dirty blonde hair. She stepped back as she brought a hand to her mouth. That doll was Coriolanus Snow.

He took a moment longer before standing and turning to Sage.

"Who is she," Sage had to know. Just her name and the fact that she was a victor wasn't good enough. The whole scene was scaring her. Had Snow tried to love someone before and it failed? Why had she died so young?

"It's a very long story, Sage. It's very complicated, but in the end, she was like a little sister. I tried very hard to look after her from a distance. But she was a victor and she was plagued by her time in the arena. Eventually, whether fully intentional or not, she took her own life. Now, I still wish look in on her when I can," he took her hands.

"All of this was you?" she gestured to the beautiful headstone. He nodded.

"I'm sorry if this is upsetting. When I visit District 8, I always look in on her and the house," he pulled her close into an embrace. Sage found herself clinging as she took it all in. She never knew so much could be hiding in one man. Before any of this started, she thought she knew him, or at least knew his kind.

Before they left the house, Snow placed fresh white roses on the grave and had hummed a soft little tune before telling Jen 'good night'. As he crouched down close to the grave one last time, his eyes fixed on something along the ground. His body suddenly went rigid. Sage watched as he ran his fingers along the short, thick grass with a discriminating look. He then took a grip of the turf and gave it a yank to see the sod lift as if he were pulling up a carpet.

They were suddenly interrupted by a peacekeeper from the escort.

"Forgive me, Sir, but something arrived for you at the Hall of Justice. It's from the president. Head Peacekeeper Crag says you need to see it."

…

The ride back to the Hall of Justice was tense and quiet. Snow sat with his eyes fixed ahead and his hands balled into fists. He had wanted to put his arm around Sage, but his anger kept him rigid. When the vehicle pulled up to the building, he almost forgot to help her from the car. Immediately Head Peacekeeper Crag approached them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Sir, but I think this is important," he addressed him from the top of the stairs.

"What arrived?" Snow started to follow the man.

"It's labeled as a gift, Sir, and I should warn you that a camera is here with it," the peacekeeper replied as he led them into the hall. "It arrived a moment after you left," he gestured toward the crowd.

Snow could hear the bleating as he walked in through the main doors. A small crowd of peacekeepers had been standing around to gawk with muffled voices, but they parted immediately when they saw Snow walk up; their eyes looking away as they nodded or simply walked back to their duty.

In the center of the hall stood an avox dressed in Capitol fare with a leash in hand. On the other end of that leash was a fresh young lamb, but it was not just any animal. Its fleece was not wool, but soft wavy brown hair with gentle highlights of gold that glistened as the it curled over its small body. The most startling feature was its eyes; they were human and looked at him with a shade of warm light brown.

The thing continued to cry and pull at the leash as it begged for release. It nervously took a step forward and then backed up two. It stared back at Snow as if it were trained to recognize him and then directed its bleats towards him. Finally, Snow caught sight of the button adorned collar and there was no mistaking what this thing was meant to do. Blud had known that he would visit the house after Sage's speech. The president had waited for Jen's image to be fresh in his mind.

Snow's jaw clenched tight, but he couldn't look away in disgust. A mechanical camera hovered over the avox's shoulder, held up by an articulate arm as it focused on him. He was being watched and he had to keep his calm and control as the avox solemnly offered an envelope. He took it quickly and opened it as he continued to try and push the sounds of the poor creature from his mind. He read it to himself before reading it out loud for Head Peacekeeper Crag.

"By order of President Blud, this animal is to be slaughtered and made into a stew for dinner tonight. A gift from the president to his ever loyal servant, Coriolanus Snow and the beautiful victor, Sage Starrkin," his body was stiff and his jaw almost didn't allow him to utter the words, but he kept his face calm and relaxed. The lamb continued to cry and pull at the leash. The sight twisted his gut. To spare the creature would be to acknowledge a wound, a weakness, and he could not let the president win this psychological warfare.

He made himself turn away from the creature and handed the note to the head peacekeeper.

"You have your orders," he said before turning to the camera. "Thank you for your gracious gift, Sir. I only hope I can reply in kind," he smiled and nodded to it before turning away, a hand on Sage's arm to bring her with him.

…

Sage felt like she was going to be sick. She kept looking to Snow's face, but it was cold and angry. He brought her to the head peacekeeper's office, just out of reach of the thing's cries, and slammed the door.

"Coriolanus, you can't-" Sage tried to beg, but a sharp look from him made her stop. She was still afraid of his anger, but she could see the anguish in him. The president had made that thing to resemble Jen. Now that she knew, she couldn't go through with what the president had ordered.

"He will not win this round, Sage. I will not let him think he can injure me with this," he walked around the desk in thought.

"But it does hurt," Sage put words to the truth.

"It's an animal he dressed up, and nothing more."

"It looks like-"

"I know what it looks like!" he barked at her in anger. Sage jumped back and almost immediately he seemed to force himself to calm before stepping close to her again and laying his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she shook.

"No, I am sorry. None of this is your doing. You are in this with me now, and I should not turn my rage on to you. Yes, it does hurt," he acknowledged, "but I cannot let another see that. I cannot let him see a flinch of my pain," he softly rubbed her shoulders.

…

The camera remained for that night's dinner to see the group of them sit for the meal and take their first bites in a large decorated conference room. Sage fought from gagging and was surprised that Coriolanus could go through with it so effortlessly. When the device finally left with the avox, he pushed the dish away from himself with a repulsed scowl.

"Commander? Don't you like the-" Geri tried to ask.

"No. I do not," he looked at her with daggers for eyes and she quickly turned back to her own bowl.

"I'm not hungry either," Sage pushed her bowl away. Carter looked over at her and then at Snow. Sage was sure he had heard the commotion earlier about the 'gift', but he had grown silent again since his outburst on the train.

Snow wasted no time in heading for the door out of the room.

"Coriolanus?" Sage asked.

"I need to speak with Head Peacekeeper Crag. You will find me in his office if you need me," his tone was calm, but chilly and Sage hesitated to go after him. She only nodded and he exited without another word.

"What is going on, Sage?" Geri asked as she continued to eat what she only knew as a delectable lamb stew.

"He's not feeling well," Sage replied.

"Seems more than that," Carter finally spoke. Sage turned to him and nodded before reaching for some biscuits on the table.

"Well, Sage, don't keep us in the dark," Geri asked.

"I don't think he'd like me sharing this. All I'll say is that he didn't like the significance of this gift," Sage nibbled.

"I saw the animal," Carter replied. Sage noticed that he wasn't eating the stew either. She only nodded in understanding and thankfulness before looking away in thought.

…

The dinner dragged on as Sage insisted on waiting for Snow to return to the group. When Geri and Carter wished to retire for the night she talked them into leaving without her. Instead of following, she made her way to the Head Peacekeepers office and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come," she heard Snow's voice from inside. Slowly she opened the door to find him sitting back in the chair behind the desk. There was a near empty bottle of wine on the table and Sage suddenly began to worry what state he was in.

"Coriolanus, it's time to turn in," she said softly as she started walking closer to the desk.

"Yes, forgive me, Sage. You're correct. I'm sure you're tired," he nodded and leaned forward to run his fingers through his hair. Sage sighed in relief that he wasn't sitting here in anger. It gave her courage to come closer and walk around the desk.

"Did you want to stay longer?" she asked.

"No.. no, I've spent enough time here," he got up, but his hand took a secure grip of the desk. Sage stepped closer to take his arm.

"Maybe too much time here," she offered meekly with a nervous look, but she watched him smile faintly.

"Yes, perhaps," he replied as he stood looking down at her with tired eyes. The moment lingered on in an awkward silence before Sage got up the nerve to ask.

"Would you… tell me about Jen?" she asked. She watched him close his eyes and bring a hand to his forehead as he turned his back to the desk and sat against the edge of it.

"It would seem like a safe bet, but are you sure it's wise of you to ask when I might not be thinking straight?" he smirked a moment as he gestured to the bottle.

"It might help," she tried to offer with sincerity.

"Did it help you to talk about the arena when I mentioned it?" he asked sharply, "No, it did not. I opened a wound so I could show you that I am capable of closing it," he confessed.

Sage froze and closed her eyes as pain welled up in her for a moment with the realization. His first apology and tender consoling before was tantamount to a lie, but she didn't want to linger on the thought. It faded as her mind caught on to the word 'wound'. He was confessing that this was his wound.

He reached out and touched her cheek softly.

"Where is your anger, Sage? You understood what I just said," there was no smugness in his voice and his eyes were soft and steady. Did he somehow want her anger or was this some kind of test? She opened her eyes as she pushed away what was left of her hurt emotions.

"You just told me this is your wound," she replied without turning from him or his touch. He smiled warmly, proud even.

"Yes it is. Do you think you can close it?" he replied casually, as if it was indeed a game, but the weight of it was still present in his eyes.

"We won't know unless you open it," Sage didn't know where this strength was coming from all of a sudden as she dared rise to the challenge. He was right, she should be angry, but she could feel the pain he was mired in. She had never seen him like this. It was like she could see the cracks in the constant armor he wore and she knew that if she didn't try now, she would never see what was behind them.

He paused to look into her eyes and gage those little signs that she knew he could read so well. Eventually he gestured to the chair he had been sitting in when she found him. Sage sat obediently and waited for him to find a place to start.

"I was a young peacekeeper when Titus and I transferred to 8. There was a resistance going on and I was determined to end it single-handedly. It was going to give me the promotion I needed."

"The plan was to act like a sympathizer and to make it even more evident I had Titus act unnecessarily cruel in contrast. I had him target a weak man that we thought had links to the resistance and I was able to act the hero by coming to his defense. Through helping the man, I met his little niece, Jen. Without her I wouldn't have infiltrated the resistance since she insisted on being my 'friend'. I'm sure it crushed her when I took down the group and had all the men executed," he paused to see her response and Sage couldn't help closing her eyes upon hearing it. She turned in thought a moment.

"You turned on Titus and shot him to convince them," she realized as she remembered the story Titus had started back on 11. Snow smiled appreciatively.

"That's right. It had the perfect affect," the glimmer of a prideful smirk flashed before he continued.

"Despite Jen's role as a budding little rebel, I decided to spare her life and the lives of her family. I was thankful for her help after all. So I gave my word, if only to myself, that she would live,".

"Eventually my excellent work in purging District 8 granted me a promotion to the Capitol as a deputy commander. Later, when I arranged for Titus to visit and watch the games with me, I learned that Jen had been reaped that same year," he paused again and looked away as he seemed to remember.

"I had given my word that she would live, but the reaping had worked against it. I simply could not let the fact stand. So I sponsored her and personally sent her the parachutes that allowed her to live," he paused a moment and closed his eyes, "But it was an exceptionally horrifying game that year, and she was badly traumatized by it. As difficult as it is to believe, I actually feared what she would think of me when I approached her at the victor's ball. I was the traitor and the savior, the betrayer and the friend," he smiled sadly with his eyes still closed, "It's strange how the heart can so traitorously attach itself to someone," he sighed and continued.

"She was shocked, and she would not forgive what I did on 8, but she allowed me into her life."

"It was a badly damaged life, but I couldn't find the will to walk away and leave her to it. I had become so engrained in her survival that I wanted to see her continue, and I decided to be there for her in the aftermath. I saw to it that she was allowed to return to 8 and live undisturbed. I visited her on inspections, called her nightly and often helped her sleep with a song," his voice was still steady, but a pair of tears found their way out from under his closed lids to slide down his cheeks.

Sage sat shocked by the twists of the story. Since seeing the picture, she had tried to remember Jen from the past years, but her aunt and uncle had always avoided watching the games. All she could remember of that year was the name Snow had mentioned earlier: Nero. Nero was the district 2 boy, who was the favorite to win. Some of the men had talked about him and his death. Many had said it made their blood turn to ice to hear him scream.

"What did you mean," she licked her lips, "about Otho and Nero?" She watched him sigh again and bring a hand to his forehead to hold his head slightly, his gaze cast down onto the floor.

"Nero was the boy from district 2. A favorite to win and known to Titus. I was going to sponsor him at first, until I saw Jen. Titus understood my mind and knew that Nero would have plenty of backers. My aid to Jen brought her face to face with the boy at the end and it was only by chance that she knocked his tired body off balance. He fell to his death, but it was not immediate. He screamed in horrible pain as he bled out. Jen was forced to endure it and Nero earned a special wounded place in her heart. His doll was perfect, without any injury," he paused and held his breath a moment as he ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Nero had a younger brother, Otho, who was training for the games as well. Titus and I thought his life would be better served in the ranks and eventually we talked him into enlisting. Unfortunately, I was foolish enough to think that Jen might find closure if she spoke with Otho. The meeting went terrible at first, but I had hope and eventually she did calm. She even gave Otho the doll she had made of Nero. However, the day after we left, I got the news that she was found dead. Whether by accident or on purpose, she drowned in alcohol," he held onto his hair a moment, as if he was going to tear it out, but then smoothed it back while taking in a long breath. He let it out slowly and looked at Sage with an unwavering gaze, though it was glassy from the tears he couldn't manage to hold back.

Sage got up from the chair despite his stare, the same look that had made her uneasy with fear weeks ago. She stood a moment and then wrapped her arms around him to hug him tightly. She could feel his chest pause in the middle of a breath. His body went still and only his heart thudded in the silence. Then an arm wrapped around her to hold her against him. His breathing resumed with a sudden large breath that he quickly released.

No other words were spoken that night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Family

The remaining districts went by as quickly as Commander Snow could manage. When Sage asked about the rush, he would only say that he wanted to get to District 2 on schedule. She remembered that he had planned to meet Titus there, not to mention the man's brother, who might be able to find Carter's lost love.

Sage dreaded stepping foot in the Spartan district after killing their well trained volunteers with such an 'underhanded' method. Whereas the other districts lost their children unexpectedly with little chance of gaining them back, Districts 1 and 2 always expected at least one to return. Sage had denied them that joy and if they weren't simply pained by the loss, then it was their pride that was injured. Either way Sage expected their hate and nothing else.

Snow seemed to pick up on her thoughts as she stood quiet and withdrawn while waiting for the door of the train to open onto the station. He wrapped an arm around her briefly before exiting towards the concrete platform. He only looked away from her when he saw Titus approaching with an escort.

"Took you long enough," the huge man said with a friendly smirk as he walked up close and gave Coriolanus a welcoming one-arm hug, but Sage could hear as the peacekeeper leaned close and whispered, "I heard about the _gift_." Snow only nodded in response before turning to Sage and offering his arm. She took it and clung securely close.

"Have you seen Valerius?" Snow didn't allow any waver in his business-like tone.

"Yes, he's with Slate now. We'll meet them after the speech," Titus replied.

"Good," Snow started walking with a confident step. Sage kept pace with them quietly, but she soon noticed Titus looking over to her.

"Slate has the crowd organized, but it's not pretty out there," he warned. Snow then looked from him to Sage. He pulled his arm from her grip to wrap it securely around her.

"She'll be fine. We both know district 2 won't start a riot. They're too proud to sink to that level," Snow's tone was confident as they continued to walk up and out of the lower level station. A car was waiting at the street-level exit to take them to the Hall of Justice and the stage that was waiting for Sage.

...

Sage tried not to look out onto the crowd as she recited the now memorized speech. Every face bore a hard cold glare and there was only dead silence among them. It left Sage feeling as if they were trying to crush her with it. The wall of faces didn't even seem to breathe and again there were the gigantic posters of the tributes looking just as strong and confident as when they made their first kill in the arena.

She rushed the last lines and it only seemed to gain her more disdain from the crowd, if that was possible. There was no response at the end; no applause of any kind. She scanned the massive gathering one last time before looking away towards Snow. As if on cue, the people all turned their backs on her.

Snow pulled her close and walked her into the Hall of Justice with Titus and the peacekeepers around them as escort. The inside of the building didn't resemble the facilities of the previous districts. Peacekeepers moved orderly along perfectly polished floors. Security cameras peered down from various corners of the busy space. There were more doors and more still that had a control access panel. The walls were decorated with Capitol propaganda or distinguished officers from the ranks. It was a crowded yet orderly and intimidating nerve center. Somehow it did not reassure Sage. She hoped they wouldn't need to be here for very long.

Led along by Snow, she found the three of them walking over to a pair of men who stood talking briefly before they approached.

The younger man quickly noticed them and turned to formally salute.

"Commander Snow, it's very good to receive you again," he stated with a sense of pride.

"Thank you, Slate. You'll forgive me if I dispense with all formalities and confiscate a conference room."

"Of course, Sir," he replied with a nod. Snow then turned to Geri and Carter who had been silently following through with the motions and politely told them they were no longer needed. Geri's warm demeanor seemed dampened by the atmosphere and she nodded in agreement. Carter took a moment to look over the men before he too forced himself to nod and do as he was told. He looked back once amidst Geri's muttering about how this tour had changed so drastically.

Sage suddenly realized the older peacekeeper standing with Slate had taken a chilling interest in her. He was a good ten or fifteen years older than Snow and stood tall with the aid of a cane. His hair was grey, but his stone face with its square jaw and lean look bore few wrinkles. His studying gaze resembled Snow's, but the emptiness behind it felt like a soulless void. When Snow extended his hand towards him, Sage found herself shrinking a small half-step back. There was something off about him that told her she'd be foolish to write him off as nothing but an aging soldier.

"Valerius, it's good to see you again," he said while he shook the man's hand.

"It would be better if it were under different circumstances, Coriolanus," Valerius replied mechanically as he returned the gesture with strict politeness. Slate then offered to direct them to a room where they could have some privacy. Sage could hardly breathe as she clung to Snow's arm with Valerius walking on her other side. The sound of his cane hitting the floor created a strangely ominous echo that made her shiver. It was hard to believe that this cold man was Titus' brother after seeing how warm the Head Peacekeeper could be when he was around Coriolanus.

Sage sat as far from Valerius as possible in the conference room, but she soon realized that the men insisted on standing.

"I received your message regarding the avox," Valerius started in a faintly annoyed tone as he turned his gaze back to Snow.

"And?"

"I apologize, but couldn't find anything on her," he answered coolly. Sage watched Snow pause for a long second, staring into Valerius before nodding in response. Sage then saw Snow turn to her for a moment, but she didn't want to meet his gaze. She had sincerely hoped to find an answer.

"That's unfortunate," he said and then paused politely for a small moment. Sage tried to keep her mind from picturing Carter. After a small moment, Snow changed the subject.

"As I explained to Titus, upon arriving in the Capitol I will announce my cadency. No doubt Blud has already been hunting for my replacement," he said before looking to Valerius who's focus was elsewhere.

"Are you sure she should be present for this conversation?" Valerius asked as he nodded towards Sage.

"Yes." Snow's reply was clear and it lifted Sage's heart. She heard Valerius sigh before continuing with his response.

"With your elimination in mind, Deputy Cestus has offered to take your place. Slate would then replace him as deputy," Valerius stated.

"Good. Keeping distance with Cestus has allowed Blud to think he's outside of our little circle; However, I doubt the same could be said for you, my friend," Snow suggested as he crossed his arms.

"I'm aware of your concern and I have already taken steps to see that Blud is misled should he turn his attention towards our family with any malicious intent," Valerius paused with a faintest scowl, "With the exclusion of Titus, obviously," the elder man eyed his younger brother with scrutiny before continuing. "And while you both have chosen to create a united front, I still appear very loyal towards him."

"Are you sure he will believe that facade considering Titus' involvement?" Snow questioned.

"No doubt he'll find some way to test it and possibly give away his hand. Meanwhile, you need to start your media assault," Valerius replied, revealing that this was a plan that had been long in the works.

"It's already started. All the president's dirty laundry is being aired as we speak. His publicity secretary will be working overtime to counter every claim, but with so much in the spotlight the damage will quickly wash away his support. Blood will be in the water so to speak," Snow smirked cruelly with the soft pun, "and even those he had intimidated will think he no longer has the power to make good on any threat," Snow's tone was cold and callous, but Sage tried to ignore it. Clearly this was something that needed to happen if she too wanted the old president removed.

She listened quietly to the long conversation of schedules, meetings and security concerns. None took notice of her, but she saw how Valerius continually glanced at Titus as if he were unsure of his own brother or perhaps just worried. Being Snow's personal protection was obviously a dangerous position. It was the most emotion she saw from the man throughout the discussion.

On the other hand, Titus' main focus was Snow. He stood close enough to be the Commander's shadow and never raised a question until it was over.

"Do you think you can spare a night?" he asked after Head Peacekeeper Slate left. Snow paused and turned to him curiously.

"You haven't seen them yet?" he asked.

"You know how _fast_ paperwork moves around these days. I was lucky to have arrived before you did," Titus answered as he finally flashed his warm smirk. "Com'on, I'm sure Val told Regs and she's probably cooking for all of us right now," he added. Snow considered it a moment before turning to Sage.

"Sage, would care to have dinner with the Pike family?" he asked curiously. Sage was caught unawares by the question. She looked from Snow to Titus and then to Valerius, who was just getting up to leave after sitting for the latter half of the meeting.

"I don't know," she confessed.

"No," Valerius spoke up. "I don't advise it. The three of you should return to the train," he added with a demanding look focused purely on Snow. Coriolanus seemed to take in the glance a second before nodding in agreement.

"Agreed," he replied as Titus huffed in disappointment, but didn't argue.

"Give them a hug for me," he asked his brother, who promptly shook his head.

"I will be staying here to complete work that has gone neglected thanks to this meeting. They know that you love them," he started for the doorway to follow Slate.

"It's not the same, Val," Titus commented dryly. Valerius paused and sighed.

"I'm not hugging, Gallus," he seemed to grumble as he looked back at Titus, who's face warmed.

"You won't have a choice with him," he grinned. Valerius rolled his eyes before walking out. Coriolanus chuckled a little at the exchange.

"He'll be just as upset at not seeing you," he said before offering his hand to Sage and helping her from her seat.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be Val tonight. Regs will dig into him too over his paranoia," Titus replied as he got the door for the two of them.

"His paranoia has a good point," Snow countered.

"Yeah," Titus seemed forced to confess.

"I'm sorry, Titus. It sounds like you miss them a lot," Sage spoke up. Titus sighed but gave her a kindly smile.

"It's been a few years," he admitted wistfully.

"You would have liked them, Sage. Regula is very kind and Gallus is… entertaining," he added with a smirk. Titus laughed.

"Entertaining?" Sage questioned quizzically.

"If you think Titus is big and obnoxious, then you haven't seen anything. Gallus is a huge, loud, nearly intolerable quarry miner who thoroughly enjoys cracking Valerius' stones," Snow explained with a grin.

"Who are you calling 'obnoxious'?" Titus questioned with a smirk as they walked through the halls and back to their escort.

...

Dinner was a hearty roast for once and Sage knew it was in honor of Titus. Of course, Geri complain bitterly at the large chunks or the lack of expensive spices, but Sage couldn't help a smirk. Snow didn't need to ask about Carter's absence. The man hadn't been the same since he shared his story with Sage. Instead of concerning himself with it, he happily turned his attention to Titus, who ate as if he had not seen a meal in weeks. Sage had to admit that this lighthearted atmosphere was more than needed for the moment with so much waiting to descend upon them once they reach the Capitol.

"So, Titus, how did you meet Coriolanus?" Sage had to ask. She watched the man smile as he put his fork down.

"We were in the academy together. I was his squad leader at the time, but I knew that wasn't going to last. Snow had the stuff to go far, but not everyone liked that idea. There was a prank and it got him in some hot water," Titus glanced at his friend.

"The prank was on me, but it was my words that got repeated by that idiotic jabberjay," Coriolanus scowled at the memory before continuing, "Damn creature spied on me and made sure our superiors knew exactly what I thought of them, though I tried to deny it was my voice."

"There was no denying that singing voice," Titus chuckled.

"Singing?" Sage questioned.

"It spied on me in the shower," Snow grumbled into his wine glass. Sage giggled.

"So that landed us both in the academy's head office," Titus continued, "I had no knowledge that it happened, but Snow was in my squad so I was questioned too. They basically wanted me to agree that the prank didn't matter in the face of what it repeated. Frankly, I saw it like this… I could either stand with those dolts and the morons who arranged the prank, or I could stand with Snow," Titus looked fondly towards Snow.

"And he made the right choice," Snow returned the look.

"Of course that meant we were thrown onto a train, and sent all the way out to District 11 as a punishment, but I still think they were just worried Snow wouldn't take long to outrank them," he winked at Sage as he said it.

"Oh," Sage realized what it meant. They were right to be worried. Here he was only twenty-nine and already Commander. "So you spent a long time on District 11 together before you went to 8?"

"And he hated it," Titus chuckled, "Snowflake couldn't stand the dirt, the sweat, the cold showers," he continued to grin. Sage watched Coriolanus grimace as he remembered.

"Or the smelly peacekeeper who never took full advantage of said showers and snored loud enough to wake the whole barracks," Snow added with a smirk. Sage couldn't help a giggle as Titus returned the smirk.

"Like there was any water left for me after you were done," he replied.

"There was plenty," Snow countered. Titus looked back to Sage.

"The soap would be gone too. It's like he expected to go on a hot date every evening and he would have had one if he didn't give them all frostbite," Titus accused.

"I had other concerns," Snow replied before he took a sip of his wine.

"I have to say though, I still miss the sparing matches," Titus grinned.

"Of course, how could you not miss repeatedly throwing me on my ass," Snow grumbled over his glass.

"Sparing matches?" Sage questioned curiously.

"Snowflake wanted to know how to fight. Being an ex-volunteer for the games, I had a lot of experience to impart," Titus explained.

"And a lot of pain as well," Snow scowled slightly. Titus laughed.

"You asked for it," he turned to Sage, "His ass was so sore once, he refused to sit on the bar stool all night! Of course he wouldn't admit it, but I knew exactly how hard he hit the dirt," Titus's grin was jovial with a touch of smugness, but still good natured. Sage couldn't help giggling and even Geri dared to laugh at the thought of Coriolanus Snow with a bruised rear end.

"I think that's enough old stories for one night," Snow put his glass down.

"Aww com'on, Frosty! You know she's going to hear all of it eventually," Titus picked up his glass of ale.

"Not if I can help it," Snow countered.

"Are you threatening to turn me into an avox?" Titus chuckled though the joke wasn't received well by Sage.

"Keep it up and I might," is was clearly a bluff with the smile on Snow's face, but Sage couldn't find the will to laugh. Both men seemed to pick up on the silence and changed the subject.

"I guess I'm sleeping here tonight. I hope the walls are thick," Titus said before taking a long drought of the ale.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm sure Geri can show you to a spare room," Snow replied as he finished his wine.

"Sounds like you're going somewhere," Titus observed as an air of seriousness came over him.

"Yes, I'm going to reach out to my contacts in the Capitol. I'm sure Sage would be happy to keep you company in the meantime," he said as he smiled briefly before exiting to the communications room of the train.

...

Geri had taken her leave oddly early. Perhaps she had grown tired of trying to fake interest in a conversation where she was not wanted. Surely she'd be happier when she got back to the Capitol and could launch herself into multiple interviews with her cronies. No doubt she'll rant more than rave at this rate. Sage was beginning to feel sorry that she felt shoved to the side, but it was better this way. Geri was safer if she was seen as a 'nobody' in the grand scheme of things.

Sage felt a touch of nervousness being left along with the large peacekeeper, but she had to admit it was a great opportunity to get some questions answered as she watched him settle and sink into the plush furniture. He smiled at her amiably as she came over and sat across from him.

"He's called you his family," Sage mentioned to start the conversation. Titus nodded.

"He's more than a brother. Val even considers him part of our family," he replied as the smile continued.

"He never mentions his own family," Sage noted as she looked to Titus wondering if he would divulge this secretive childhood that Coriolanus didn't care to talk about. His smile faded slightly as he looked to the side in thought for a moment. Perhaps he was judging whether or not to guard the secret.

"Snow never got along well with his adopted parents," he answered.

"He's adopted?" That was a new bit. She watched Titus nod. He leaned forward onto his knees and placed his glass on the coffee table before continuing.

"Snow was a year old when the war broke out. His parents died in it and he was found by a peacekeeper as one of the sole survivors of an avalanche caused by an aerial bombardment. He was up in a mountain ski resort area just outside the Capitol in District 1. I hear the area is a popular vacation spot for Capitol residents. In the summer its primary business is flowers, especially roses," he paused to let her absorb the information. In truth, it answered a lot in one fell swoop.

"But... he's from the Capitol, isn't he?" she asked. Titus nodded again.

"The orphans from the nearby areas, like this resort place, were brought to a Capitol orphanage. Once the war was over there were so many of these poor kids that the president found a way to make it popular to adopt. He didn't want to keep funding the institutions. Coriolanus was friends with another boy and both were adopted by a wealthy family," he explained.

"So he has a brother?" she ventured, but this time Titus shook his head solemnly as his smile dropped to match his somber tone.

"Had a brother. He died from an accidental allergic reaction when they were both fourteen. Coriolanus doesn't like to mention him. I think there is some guilt since after they were adopted it became obvious that his new parents favored his adoptive brother over him. This is why he never speaks of them, Sage," Titus looked down as he said it, as if he too had a regret in the story.

Sage was suddenly tense as her mind traveled to a wild idea. It was too terrible to put to words and she would never dare ask, but it was there in the back of her mind all the same. Snow had a brother who died suddenly; a brother who was held above him. She looked back to Titus to reassure her that the man she was in love with couldn't be that same disturbing child that all at once haunted her mind.

As if on cue, he looked up and smiled at her warmly, the warmth that he seemed to put into his dear friend any time the two were together. Perhaps it was Snow who put the hard edge in Titus when it came to being the dreaded head peacekeeper of District 11.

"I'm sure he's going to tear into me for telling you the story, but he loves you. He would have had to tell you some time," he added. So it was the truth. If Titus was saying it, then it had to be the absolute truth. Coriolanus Snow was in love with her. The concrete fact did a quick job of wiping away the anxiety that she had just felt. The relief made her sink back into the couch with her eyes closed. She nodded to Titus with a soft smile.

"I won't let him be too hard on you," she replied kindly. Titus let out a lighthearted laugh.

"Good luck!"

(Thank you all for putting up with my delays. Chapter 11 will be up on June 8th. Pinky swear!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Loyalty

The opulent lunch at the presidential palace had been a delectable arrangement of raw fish displayed like colorful miniature sculptures on fine silver plates. Thin slices of flesh and rare sauces made up the main platter, all arranged in the shape of beautiful bird with colorful wings outstretched. Crispus leaned back in his chair still enjoying the effect of his sparkling wine.

His mother and sister had left the room to go about their social engagements and Crispus would be right behind them if not for the fact that his uncle, the president, still remained at the table in a pleased mood.

"It was a beautiful meal, though I don't understand the occasion," he asked his uncle at the head of the table. He always enjoying lingering to glean as much as he could from his uncle's dealings and decisions. After all, there had to a come a day when he would step down as president. Crispus intended to be there, ready and willing to carry on the Blud family legacy.

"I recently sent a few warnings to a political adversary. From what I hear from my informant, he's clearly changed his mind regarding such folly," he smiled smugly with thinning lips and a cruel glint in his eye. Crispus smiled at his uncle in return and lifted his glass to salute him.

"To a game easily won," he offered. His uncle raised his glass casually before bringing it forward and taking a leisurely sip.

"Do you still have an interest in our tender new victor from District 12? She didn't strike me as suiting to your tastes," he asked curiously.

"Of course. The gossip alone will garner the attention I'm looking to gain. So you intend to make Commander Snow give her up? He's the thorn you're referring to, isn't he?" Crispus leaned closer as he said it. He watched his uncle smile proudly.

"Yes he is. The man had looked so promising at one time. He's still young though. Perhaps once I've replaced him as Commander, I may find another use for him," Blud leaned back as he said it, looking up thoughtfully.

"A personal avox? Or do you think he should be handed out like sweet Miss Starrkin?" Crispus inquired, closely watching his uncle's expression.

"It'd be unwise to let that forked tongue of his continue to wag. Yes, an avox. I only need to let his favor wane in the public eye. He'll be lulled into thinking his insult has been forgotten and then he'll realize the gravity of his misstep," Blud looked into his nephew with pride and the expression mirrored on the young man.

"You always impress me, Uncle," the flattery was genuine. Crispus knew his time was coming and he intended to honor his uncle by following as closely in his footsteps as possible. Of course, his uncle never mentioned his succession openly, but he was sure that these moments were his education. Being a party to his secretive plans spoke volumes to Crispus. He knew there would come a day when his uncle would smile and tell him that it's now his time.

The daydream was interrupted abruptly by a stir outside the doors and the sudden intrusion of a pale faced servant who rushed up to the table with a brisk gate.

"Forgive me, sir, but there is an unscheduled broadcast," he trembled as he said it. Crispus instantly sat up as his brow knit.

"Show me," the president ordered without hesitation. The servant jerked with anxiety as he went to the nearby wall and arranged for the channel to be projected. Absolute silence followed as they took in the scene of an unknown host interviewing a woman. Her shocking revelations causing gasps from an audience that may or may not actually be there, but they would have gasped all the same. Just as the president gasped now with his gaunt hand reaching up to his chest. Crispus looked to his uncle in shock, but noticed the gesture.

"Get the physician in here! The president's having a heart attack!"

...

The Presidential Palace had never been so noisy. The opulent hallways were buzzing with hushed gossip and sharp orders. Everyone who didn't have an immediate task was watching the latest news from small personal projectors or crowding around a larger screen. Every device was playing the latest in a series of interviews that had gone on for 24 hours straight with guests who ranged from tributes to officials to members of various councils. Each person had their own horror story to tell when it came to the president's cruel influence on their lives.

Many viewers had gasped at the victor Amelia Baldrick who was punished for an accidental pregnancy. The beating she suffered did not produce a miscarriage, but a developmentally-challenged child who she promptly hid from public sight, until now. There was also Councilman Toll, who lost his own daughter to what was secretly called the _Dorm_. It was the President's personal palace wing that housed his beautiful slaves, which he treated like dolls for debauched shows.

The list went on and on, surprising every Capitol resident, even those who were aware of such things. Someone had grouped this mass of high profile victims together and arranged for the series of interviews. The fact that the president couldn't kill it or the speakers themselves spoke volumes. Somehow the broadcast could not be interrupted and a small elite legion of peacekeepers were protecting the heavily fortified building, which had been recently constructed in the heart of the Capitol. Even if that force was in fact weaker when compared to the full complement of available Capitol troops, an all-out assault on the building would have only bolstered what every one of those victims were saying: the president is a monster who must be removed.

Crispus saw it all as he walked briefly through the palace to find his uncle. He had to see it now. Clearly Commander Snow had been mounting this attack for a long time and who knew what else he had waiting to release into the public eye. It should be obvious now that it was time to step down and pass the torch before it can be ripped from their hands. He ran fingers through his perfect curly locks as he thought about what his first presidential decree would be, how he would pardon his aging uncle and site all his good works to outweigh these horrible accusations.

He was sure that if his uncle passed the presidency now, all of this could be reversed and surely the public would enjoy seeing a handsome young face in the office. He'd dressed himself impeccably this morning in anticipation of success. The designer blue suit made him stand out among the rushing servants, administrators and security personnel. With luck, his uncle would make the announcement by the end of the day. It brought an optimistic grin to Crispus' face as he made his way up the stairs to the president's office.

There he found his haggard uncle, in restrained anger, as he argued with his communications administer.

"Uncle?" he interjected as the president dismissed the overly apologetic man who swore he'd do all he could to end the broadcast before the president ended _him_.

"This is not the time, Crispus," Blud snapped at him.

"Actually, I'm here with a solution to your problem," he said as he smiled confidently. Blud regarded him a moment before dismissing his speechwriter, who had been working next him. Only a pair of guards remained in the room when he politely gestured to one of the gilded chairs before the massive antique desk.

"And what solution do you have, nephew?" Blud's demeanor calmed as he leaned forward on his desk with fingers laced together. Crispus mimicked the gesture as he too leaned closer.

"Uncle, you have been an exemplary president. You delivered this nation through a terrible war, and rebuilt it even greater than it was before. The invention of the Hunger Games was pure genius and your legacy should be remembered as something great and powerful," he began with honest fervor. "These attacks are cruel fabrications, but we can't ignore the damage they are doing on your public image. Once people hear these stories, they can't be 'un-heard', but we can rise to the challenge," he paused a moment to take a breath and calm his excited nerves.

"Your presidency has worn greatly on you, but I know you're concerned for the future. That's why you refuse to step down. However, you don't need to have this worry. I am capable and willing to take up this heavy burden and become your successor. With me in this office, you will have no fear of accusations or charges. You will be able to retire in peace and know that all you have accomplished will not be torn down," he smiled as he sat up straight and waited for his uncle's reply.

"You're ready for the burden?" he replied as if intrigued.

"Yes, Uncle."

"Perhaps you _can_ take on some of these difficult responsibilities," he nodded amiably before gesturing to one of the presidential guards stationed at the door. Crispus watched the gesture curiously at first until the guard came forward and hauled him up from his seat.

"Uncle!? What are you doing? I'm trying to help you!" Crispus protested with an edge of fear in his voice.

"You will help Crispus, I guarantee it. Thank you for offering," Blud replied as he smiled briefly before turning to his guard. "Take him to the lower facility quietly and have Lumen begin to work on him within the hour," he ordered.

"What are you doing!?" Crispus tried to pull at the guard's grip, but his arm was too tightly pinned now to the point where his pretty suit was beginning to tear at its seams.

"You'll take responsibility for every accusation. You've been usurping power for a long time now, Crispus. It's time you accepted the burden and confessed to your crimes," Blud's tone was cold and callous. Crispus screamed a protest, but a sudden blow to the head knocked him unconscious.

As the guards took Crispus out, Deputy Cestus stepped in with barely a care for the unusual scene. His white uniform was pressed and perfect. Being a deputy, he was one rank below Commander Snow and managed one third of the districts alongside two other deputies. He was cold and to the point.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Cestus asked as he stood straight before the desk.

"Commander Snow is behind this outrage," Blud stated openly.

"He's going to tear the Capitol apart at this rate," Cestus replied with concern.

"We need to strike back. He has a weakness in Head Peacekeeper Titus Pike. I want the man brought here under charges of treason," Blud's order had no hesitation.

"With all respect, Sir, I don't know if that's wise given what's already traveling over the airwaves," Cestus calmly rebutted.

"It won't matter any longer. Crispus has graciously offered to take on the burden of those accusations. I want Pike arrested. NOW."

…

Augustus Pent had noticed the political onslaught as well despite his position deep in the facility below the palace known only as The Agency. He watched as peacekeepers brought in the president's own nephew to be hijacked. The young man hung slack between the two soldiers as he met them at the main elevator and escorted them through the monochrome metal corridors of the hive-like complex towards the Alteration Room. Once inside, Crispus was strapped down to the specialized chair in the center of the impressive room that was ringed by chemicals and equipment.

As the Director of External Operations, Augustus managed half of the president's secret service. The small elite force was made up of hand-selected men who were loyal until death thanks to strict conditioning. Augustus was a young peacekeeper when he was selected and one could easily see that fact in his stoic presence. The man was tall and imposing though he usually kept a calm, nearly casual tone. At one time he had been from District 10, but he had long suppressed the tell-tale drawl in his voice.

An agent's training was strict and extensive. They were faceless, secret tools for the president and would carry out any order to the letter. They had authority over the peacekeeper ranks with the exception of the Commander, and many had been programmed with the thought that their assignments assured the stability and prosperity of Panem. The belief that the president was above all law was a rigorously instilled fact. Blud was beyond reproach and Augustus was sure that the recent threat was seen as inconceivable by many of his subordinates; however, it was not the case with him.

Who knew how Augustus had managed to work out of the confines of those forced perceptions over the years, but he had. Perhaps the method was not perfected when he underwent the 'training', but whatever the case, he knew that what was happening was much more than a simple political adversary scoring a point against the president.

"The president is hijacking his own devoted nephew now?" Cicero Lumen observed casually from his white desk to the one side of the room. He was surprisingly young to be the head doctor and Interior Director of the Agency. With his soft brown hair and inquisitive matching eyes, one might have mistaken him for some quiet painter or poet, but there was no warmth in his young features or penetrating gaze. Brought in as a young prodigy, Cicero was one of the first victims of this new hijacking technology. He was now highly efficient at applying the same art to others – victims and new agents alike.

"Someone needs to take the blame," Augustus replied dryly though one could see the scene had spawned some deep brooding on his part. Cicero just stared quietly at the young man for a long moment before getting up and checking his vitals by hand with cool detachment.

"I'll work on him immediately," it was a automatic response.

It still pained Augustus to see Cicero like this; nothing but a robot following Blud's orders. The younger man had been his friend once before and even during the experiments on his now twisted psyche. With a few years between their ages, the once young boy had a bad case of hero-worship for the older ex-peacekeeper; however, the memories were nothing but pain now and Augustus shoved them back grimly as he watched Cicero get started on yet another young man.

"Cicero," Augustus started as he stepped closer behind him.

"Don't start another one of those discussions, Pent. If I had the authority I would readjust you myself," Cicero replied in an irritated tone as he kept his eyes focused on the task at hand, moving away from Crispus to retrieve the chemicals required. Again Augustus stepped close enough to share the same air with the younger agent despite the bristling of Cicero's shoulders and the sudden tension turning his back ridged.

"The man is not a god. He will not live forever," Augustus said in a hushed determined tone. Cicero turned to him sharply with a frozen glare.

"But until that day comes he is the president. Another comment like that and I will happily report you for dissent if not treason," he replied in a tone that was just as cold and many times older than what would match with his young face. Augustus took a step back; not out of fear, but out of resignation. Perhaps his young friend was completely lost if he could not see how this well-timed, patiently cultivated plan could actually succeed. The president had grown foolish in his old age and would likely lose this contest of wits.

"Its a simple fact, Cicero," he stated calmly before stepping back completely and exiting the overly white and sterile room. He heard the first drowsy hysterics from Crispus as he let the door shut with a sound-muffling seal.

Once out in the hallway, Augustus was approached by another agent jogging up to him with clear urgency.

"Sir, the president has requested a new account on any rebel elements currently active in the Capitol," he handed over the document. Augustus looked at it curiously. This wasn't the time to crack down on dissidents when you had a turncoat commander; however, the true meaning dawned on him as he looked at the second more mundane request behind it. Perhaps the old president still had the fortitude to crush Snow.

"Collect the information," Augustus replied as he returned the documents to him, "I want to know the minute Commander Snow steps foot in the Capitol," he ordered.

...

(I'm going to try and keep with the 2 week publishing schedule... which means chapter 12 will be coming out on June 22nd. )


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Traitor

Sage woke in the morning to find Coriolanus gone from his usual place beside her in the bed. It wasn't the first time he had gotten up without her and she thought nothing of it at first. It wasn't until she realized that she couldn't hear the distant sound of his voice mingling with Titus' that made her pause. The train was oddly silent and it put a nervous rush into her routine of dressing into a comfortable sweater and soft slacks. She paid little attention to any make-up and opted for a quick brush of her teeth and hair before walking out with a quick step toward the main car of the train.

Instead of finding the pair discussing the past amiably over morning coffee, she found Carter pacing with his eyes cast down on the floor while Geri sat like a tight little ball on the edge of a plush chair. Both looked up from their brooding thoughts as she joined them.

"What's going on? Where's Coriolanus and Titus?" Sage asked as she quickly crossed the room to stand before Carter, but it was Geri who spoke up first.

"Peacekeepers came and arrested Head Peacekeeper Pike under charges of treason. Commander Snow left with them," her tone sounded meek and Sage was more than disturbed. Of all the men she had grown to understand, Titus hid a true heart under his rough exterior and it was easy to see now what he meant to Coriolanus.

Sage marched out the door of the train as Geri called after her and Carter followed silently. She didn't get far before she was blocked by two peacekeepers standing guard just outside the train.

"I'm going to the Hall of Justice," she announced to them before boldly stepping to walk forward. One had looked to the other briefly, as they took a single step back, yet they didn't stand aside. Sage could see the hesitation. Surely they knew Coriolanus would be upset if they laid a hand on her and she decided to use it to her advantage.

"You're to stay here under the Commander's orders," the one said as he attempted to block her with an outstretched arm.

"And what are you going to do? Grab me, manhandle me, shoot me? Go ahead and see what happens," she threatened in pure determination as she quickly sidestepped the stunned man and broke out into a run before he could come to his senses. The men called after her and she heard Carter's voice with them, but there was a terrible fear that told her she had to find Snow.

She caught the peacekeeper standing at the checkpoint by surprise as she slid under the electronic panel gate and continued to bolt for the long flight of stairs that lead up to the street level. Behind her the shouts had turned to frustrated arguing as the men from the train confronted the check point guard to keep him from drawing his weapon on her. Carter was still giving chase while calling her name.

Sage was out of breath by the time she reached the bright morning sunlight of the street. Her face caught the attention of strangers who paused in their daily routine to stare at her. Thankfully the Hall of Justice wasn't far and she continued at a brisk, nervous pace despite Carter gaining. She didn't need to turn around to know the expression he was wearing, instead she looked back and forth along the street searching for Capitol vehicles, an unwarranted crowd, or anything that seemed wrong. However, things looked normal and suspiciously quiet on the streets.

"You almost got shot back there!" Carter yelled at her as he caught up to walk abreast with her.

"I have to see him. I need to know he's alright," she argued as her eyes still scanned for something out of place among the casually busy streets, but the only thing standing out was her. Each passerby was either too surprised to react to her, or just quick enough to display a quiet disdain at her presence.

"There's nothing you can do about this. It's Commander Snow's fight and you're going to be nothing but a distraction if you go there right now," Carter's words were cutting, but still the need to see him felt greater than his sound reasoning.

"I'm still going," Sage replied as the building came into sight. There was indeed a small escort of vehicles out in front of the building, though it looked quiet. She had caught her breath enough to resume her run up the front steps and past surprised guards who were unsure what to do about her presence. She didn't need to go far to understand what was happening. The drama was playing out in the main open hall in the center of the building. The wide space had been turned into some kind of hearing.

Voices echoed off the metal, concrete and rock completely uninhibited by the throng of peacekeepers who stood as witnesses to a holographic display of the president sitting in a throne-like chair in the center. Commander Snow stood to the side with Titus, who didn't appear to be handcuffed, but something had clearly happened. Head Peacekeeper Slate was there as well standing with Titus' brother, Valerius. The scene had the vibe of a court hearing as the men talked before the judge-like president.

"Sir, I understand your concern, but the records brought by Deputy Cestus were clearly falsified by someone. My own head of records personally reviewed the documents and found the inconsistency by using our copies here. The error has been thoroughly confirmed," Slate explained straight-faced, but with the faintest hesitation in knowing that his findings would not be received well.

"Are you certain Lieutenant Pike is not affected by a conflict of interest in this matter? Titus is his brother," the President stated cooly as he turned towards Valerius, who neither stiffened nor protested. The man could have been mistaken for a statue.

"Pike is very close to the subject at hand, but these records happened to have been sealed by a level 5 encryption before being transmitted and stored in our data vault. Only Commander Snow has the release code, but thankfully he was available to grant us access and allow us to compare the records," Slate replied.

"A level 5 encryption is only for high ranking military communications. Mundane district reports should only have a level 3 encryption," Blud countered as his gaze drifted back to Snow.

"It was clearly an over-looked processing error, Sir. The copy that went to the Capitol was assigned level 3, but fortunately the copy that we received was level 5 and therefore unalterable by any personnel in this building or the district. You can rest assured, there has been no treason other than whomever sought to incriminate Head Peacekeeper Pike," Slate dared not look away from the president or falter in his address. Meanwhile the president's gaze wandered between the men in quick decisive thought.

"I would like Lieutenant Pike to bring both sets as he accompanies Cestus back to the Capitol. I want to see this inconsistency for myself," Blud replied as his hollow eyes turned from the head peacekeeper to Valerius. Sage's chest tightened uncontrollably as she watched Valerius nod solemnly in the following breath of silence.

"Of course, Sir. I would be honored to explain my findings to you," he answered with perfect respect, ignoring all the eyes of the room boring into him with secret knowledge of what this request truly meant. The hologram nodded in return before turning to Cestus.

"I look forward to your immediate return Deputy," he said to Cestus before flickering into nonexistence.

"No," Sage's voice finally found a way out of her throat, and a sea of faces turned towards her curiously. They stared for a second before instinctively parting as the Deputy took Valerius by the arm and started to lead him out with cold indifference. Sage too was forced to stand back and let the elder man walk by with his cane. He spared her one single emotionless look, but it was enough to reduce her to heartache. Once they'd passed, she turned her gaze back to Snow and Titus, who stood motionless as they watched Valerius leave.

Once the doors fell closed again, Titus turned away sharply and walked away down a hall as if he had a duty to perform. His fists were clenched and his step was brisk. Commander Snow turned to watch him briefly, but remained to see the rest of the crowd disperse. It had looked odd for him to have an audience like this, but as Sage overheard the murmurs from the peacekeepers she understood how the exchange only brought Snow more support. The rumors were likely to spread and it would only gain the president more hatred among his supposedly loyal troops.

"Coriolanus," Sage called his name as she walked up to him.

"Sage," he replied as he met her, but there was no welcome in his eyes, "I told them to keep you on the train," he continued as he lifted his hands to touch her shoulders.

"They said Titus was arrested. I had to know you were both okay," she stressed as her hands took hold of his elbows in a soft embrace.

"Now they are taking Valerius instead," he replied with the chill of subdued anger in his voice. Sage looked back to the now closed doors before returning again to Snow's eyes.

"You can't let them," she urged with a tight grip on his pristine uniform.

"This is not yet the time for violent defiance. Valerius knew the risks. I have to hope he will survive whatever the president has planned," Snow stated before looking past her to Carter. He let go of her shoulders and turned her back towards her mentor with a gentle hand. "Go back to the train," he ordered.

"But what about Titus?" Sage resisted the gentle push.

"Titus and I will return to the train at 15:00 hours before it leaves for District 1," the level of detachment in his professional tone unnerved her and forced her to push his directing grip away and insist on wrapping her arms around him instead. She couldn't let him turn back into the icy Commander despite the president's divisive stab. She felt his hands come back to her body as if to push her away again, but they paused. She could feel his chest expand slowly with the same kind of emotional breath she had felt before.

"Please don't be long," she knew there was no dissuading him from whatever counter moves he had to arrange, but she would not let him forget what waited for him back on the train.

"I will try not to be," his tone had softened when he replied and Sage slowly released him. His cold blue eyes had warmed slightly with the embrace, but there was no reassuring smile. Again he turned her towards Carter and ordered him to see her back onto the train.

...

Snow watched her leave with Carter and stood to see her turn around one last time to look at him before she exited the main doors. He then turned to follow Titus; a crashing sound led him to a conference room. Inside he found what was left of a solid wooden chair sitting in a splintered pile on the floor where Titus had smashed it against the concrete wall.

The man's chest was heaving in anger as his eyes looked down at what he had done. Snow didn't say a word as he walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder. Titus turned sharply, but his brow arched in sorrow at the sight of him before hugging his friend tightly with raw emotion. The squeeze almost took Snow's breath away, but he returned the embrace and steadied them both.

"He'll pay," Snow promised as his voice took on an edge like a knife.

"Make him bleed," Titus' voice cracked slighted as he ground out the words.

Snow nodded against his shoulder, "He will." There was a long pause as they both stood still and allowed composure to come back over the room. Snow then pulled back to regard his friend with a serious gaze.

"We need to talk about Lia," Snow said.

"God...," Titus uttered in fear.

"He may know about her."

"How?"

"We have our own traitor to interrogate."

...

Commander Snow had tripled the guard at the train by the time Sage returned. Four men now stood outside and another two took up space inside the lobby car. Sage watched them closely as she entered with Carter, but the number didn't make a difference to her now. She had proved to herself that she had the power act.

Whether intentionally or not, everyone seemed to insist on making her feel as if she were a helpless fallen leaf adrift in a storm, but her feet were still touching the ground and some choices were still hers to make. Coriolanus might be used to being in control, but Sage had never been accustomed to sitting idle. She wasn't incapable of making a plan all her own and like in the arena, she knew there were advantages that could be found if she could push herself to search for them.

In fact, a plan had begun to form in her mind, but she needed Geri. She needed the insight of an average Capitol resident to help her mold her words to suit them.

"Where's Geri?" The words came out of her mouth before it registered just how odd it was that Geri was not waiting to receive them with her classic nervous anxiety.

Carter remained quiet, but immediately stalked to her room in the sleeping car as Sage continued to check the other common rooms. Both met back in the hallway with confused glances before Sage turned to a peacekeeper standing guard in the lobby car.

"Where is my escort, Geri?"

"She was ushered from the train by the men we relieved," he stated.

"Why?"

"Commander Snow's orders," he replied.

Sage turned to Carter for answers. She watched the man look down in thought with a faint grimace twisting his mouth downward. Then he started walking away from the peacekeeper. Sage followed still waiting for him to speak.

Once alone in the dining car with the peacekeepers safely out of earshot beyond the windows of the glass doors, Carter's eyes came back to hers with wide grim expression as he took the back of a chair to steady himself. It took Sage a moment to catalog it and take in a sudden breath. Snow would only remove her if she was a threat.

"No, she wouldn't," Sage said as her mind was beginning to curl around the sombre thought that seemed to be radiating off of Carter.

"She never liked Snow's involvement with you. He walked in and took control of your appearances, your speeches, and dictated every inch of this tour," Carter replied.

"But, to side against him? That's what you're thinking, right?" Sage found it hard to keep her voice down as she said it.

"It explains the timing on District 8 and this attack on Pike. She could have been easily reporting to the president; all in hopes of removing Coriolanus so she can go back to managing you. She could have even foolishly thought you'd be better off without this situation. It's dangerous for you being in the middle of these cutthroat politics," he touched her shoulder as he said it. Despite the fact that Carter seemed annoyed by Geri on most occasions, she had been his partner in many ways. Perhaps he didn't want to believe the worst of her either. He had made it clear that he thought the Commander would be a shield, and Sage was sure he still believed that despite this covert war.

"What's going to happen?" Sage didn't want to tremble, she didn't want to feel that helplessness again.

"Geri is not coming back. Arguing about it with the commander won't change it. He's still the lesser of two evils. You have to back him," Carter urged. Sage was slow to nod, but she did. She had made up her mind earlier. Ruthless or not, there was still something in Coriolanus Snow that was worth saving. She wanted to save him.

…

Sage could hardly sit as she waited for Snow to return to the train. When he did, both him and Titus brought yet another squad of peacekeepers, which Titus took charge of with cold efficiency. Sage stood as soon as they came in and was quick to cut Snow off before he could turn down the corridor of the train towards the communications room.

"I want to talk with you," Sage requested as she boldly barred his path. He regarded her quietly a moment before replying with a polite excuse.

"I understand what you must be feeling, Sage, but much is happening and we have a schedule to complete. With or without Miss Valen," he took small step to the side expecting her to yield, but Sage didn't.

"I'm sure she didn't understand what she was doing," Sage argued though it sounded like pleading. She watched Snow's jaw close and his lips made a hard line for a second as he looked down.

"Geri will face the consequences of her actions," he replied while he attempted to take another step around her.

"Please, Coriolanus," she begged. Sage was still not giving an inch, but it didn't matter any longer as she watched him take her shoulder in a firm grip and turn her around towards a doorway. She opened her mouth to protest, but he was quick to guide her into her room and then closed the door.

Inside the room, he released her to let her turn around and face him again. Sage found the chill back in his eyes as he stared her down with no emotion in his features.

"You don't seem to appreciate the severity of Geri's actions, Sage. Whether she was simply foolish or completely self-serving, it doesn't change the fact that she would have sacrificed all those you have come to know. Titus and Lia are all at stake because of her actions. Valerius has already paid the price for them," Snow lectured harshly. "And don't overlook what goal she had in mind. She wanted to hand me to Blud."

Sage couldn't help but shrink back a step as he slammed her with the facts of the matter. He wasn't loud or threatening, but she could feel the rage he was trying to hide. In truth, Sage hadn't thought about Lia and it had been a shock to see what befell Valerius; even now she feared to think of what he would face. It made her wonder if Blud's men would come after Carter, or even harm her own aunt and uncle to try and strike some kind of blow. Nothing was straightforward in this power struggle.

"I'm sorry," she exhaled it as her shoulders dropped.

"Do not beg on behalf of someone who would have done such things to you," he ordered coldly.

"I'm sorry," she repeated as she backed up into the bed and sat down. Sage's eyes were on the floor, and she noticed how Coriolanus' boots did not move. She imagined him continuing to stare down at her, and she held her breath when they did finally take a step forward and then another until she felt his weight sit down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"I keep forgetting that you do not belong in my arena. At one point I thought the Hunger Games were like mine own ... alliances, plans, loyalties. The difference is that I chose mine, whereas you were thrust into yours," he said it thoughtfully and to Sage it sounded like an apology. At least she wanted it to be one.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked as she finally looked up to turn towards him. He gazed back at her a moment as his brow lifted a faction and the hard line of his mouth seemed to soften.

"Trust in me," he offered along with his hand as he reached out and took hers.

"I do, but I want to help," she squeezed back on his grip.

"I don't want you to concern yourself with anything other than the interview. It's still going to happen and I want it to be the last hardship you face," Coriolanus replied.

"I'm going to be ready for it," she replied and she saw a faint smile come back to his face. He seemed surprised by her strength and proud that she could find it.

"Good."

(Again, I'm sorry for the delay everyone. I'm still going to try to stick with the 2 week release schedule, but please watch my website, twitter or tumblr for updates and notices. I'd like to keep you all informed if I'm going to run late. )


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
The Campaign 

Sage had secretly feared the stop in District 1 and seeing the face of that handsome yet disturbed boy that nearly killed her. He had been a smart one and a convincing liar. He had gained her confidence at first, but he was nothing but a beautiful monster and thankfully seeing his face was all she had to endure before she was again directed away from the crowds.

Instead of suffering more of their contempt, she was ushered into a large conference room that had been prepared with designers and artisans from the district who stood waiting to attend her with a changing screen. When she turned to Coriolanus he only smiled.

"This preparation is for the Capitol. You will look dazzling and feel confident. Think of it as your armor," he said, gesturing warmly to the beautiful garments.

Gone were Jakob's fluffy, overly-bright outfits with their annoying amounts of fabric; replaced by elegant pristine whites, dove grays, forest greens and luscious berry-colored gowns. They were all natural shades to suit Sage's natural beauty, or so Coriolanus had insisted. Most outfits she tried on hugged close to her body supportively thanks to fine careful seams and perfect detailing much like the suit he once wore. Everything was exactly her size with complementing accessories, making it obvious that Coriolanus had arranged this before hand.

It was a welcome change, but Sage wondered if the Capitol would appreciate this more practical wardrobe despite its polished perfection. The Capitol was anything but practical. It wasn't until after Coriolanus left to attend to his routine inspection that she selected one more gown to wear for the interview.

She was twirling in it when Titus knocked on the door to check on her. She watched the pause in his eyes as he took her in wearing it.

"What do you think?" She had asked with an embarrassed blush.

"Did Snowflake pick that one out?" He questioned curiously. Sage shook her head with a smile. Then she watched a similar smile spread across his features, the first one she's seen on him since District 2. It made her realize how much she had missed the cheerful look on his face. It had been painful to see him so cold and withdrawn over the past few days.

"He'll love it," he replied softly.

"Will the Capitol?" She asked him, though she didn't expect an informed answer, knowing that his experience in the city was as brief as hers. Still, he took a moment to study the gown for a bit longer.

"It's not feathers, but I think it'll attract a lot of attention," he offered kindly. Sage suddenly didn't want to let him turn back to whatever schedule he had with Coriolanus. She had watched Titus operate like the "Bloody" Pike these past days; strict and harsh to any under his command.

"Titus, have you had a chance to contact Lia?" She caught him just as he had started to turn for the door.

"No," he paused for a moment, "But I know she's safe, now." He said it as if there had been a question over her safety. Sage felt horribly responsible for it.

"Do you know anything about Valerius?" She asked, fearing the answer. Titus only shook his head grimly before turning for the door and stepping out.

… 

Their arrival into the Capitol was heralded with the same celebratory spirit with which they had left. It was as if Sage's awkward stumbles and the events of the tour hadn't changed a thing and she was grateful for it. She stood tall and waved with an openly happy smile towards the sea of faces and even blew a kiss as they exited the train. The cheers increased with every gesture and despite the heavy security, Sage came close to the crowd to accept flowers from admirers and children alike. For the first time she wanted all of this attention and she was going to keep it focused on her.

She turned back to Coriolanus when she had collected a heaping bouquet. Standing proudly with one arm holding the beautiful flowers, she very obviously took the Commanders arm when he offered it and gave him the perfect definition of a loving look. The people ate it up with awe as he leaned in to give her a tender kiss to the cheek before walking her through the crowd to their waiting vehicle. More cheers erupted along the corded pathway as the back of the crowd got to see them walking together with Carter behind and Titus in front.

Sage could overhear reporters calling their romance magical. They were being referred to "The Queen of Hearts and the Knight of Panem", as if they were royalty in a fanciful child's bedtime story. She would gladly give them the fairy tale romance they were after since it wasn't far from the truth. Coriolanus Snow was her unlikely white knight and she was going to be his darling lady who wasn't without her own sovereignty. At the very least, it seemed the dreaded "Heart Stopper" nickname was finally gone.

However, her thoughts were cut short when their motorcade stopped in the midst of numerous white-clad peacekeepers standing in front of a fortress-like building.

"What's going on?" Sage gazed out from behind the heavily tinted windows of the car. She glanced at Carter to see him doing the same with quiet scrutiny.

"Do you trust me?" Coriolanus asked calmly.

"Of course I do," Sage replied despite her eyes still darting to the windows.

"I'm going to step out and make a speech. I want to you to step out with me briefly and appear to hold me back with worry," his voice was self-assured.

"That won't be hard," she replied matter-of-factly as she looked back to him with true concern. She watched him smile confidently.

"I'll reassure you and then you'll let go to stand at the car and wait for me," he said as he reached out a hand to touch her cheek tenderly. He sat a moment until she managed a nod. Titus then turned to the car door and opened it first. He got out to stand and survey the scene, acting like a shield before letting Snow exit behind him.

Sage did as he requested and clung to his arm a moment when she followed him out of the car. She easily looked fearful for all the Capitol cameras that seemed to have followed them from the train. He then reassured her with a lingering full kiss as he lifted her chin tenderly with a curled finger. Sage could hear all the clicks of cameras and the excited murmurs from the gathering audience of onlookers. Then he slowly pulled back to recite a rehearsed line of how it will be okay, and that he had to do this. Hesitantly, Sage let go of his arm to watch him walk up with Titus while a small squad of their personal men came up to stand with her.

She watched him stand between what appeared to be lines of peacekeepers facing each other. Snow had words with the men who ringed the building in a defensive formation before having them step back and make space. He then gestured to the media crews and had a squad of men allow them entrance through the strange stand-off in order to set up a podium and microphones at the top of the white marble stairs. Otherwise, all was oddly quiet among the men and this unusual looking stalemate.

Carter had gotten out behind her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing," he whispered to her.

Before long, Snow was standing up at the podium to address the men, but more importantly the media, which were likely broadcasting live to all the Capitol.

"I know much has happened in my absence from the Capitol," he started, "but the truth is that I have known all along about this disturbing broadcast you have witnessed. Because I am the one who created it," he paused dramatically to allow for stunned gasps, but not long enough to allow comments, "Everything you saw and heard was the truth. It pained me to bring it to light, but these injustices have gone on long enough. As Commander, I have a duty to protect Panem from any and all destructive elements, even if the source is our own President Blud.

"The president is man I admire and I have strived to serve him honorably, but as I grew to know these stories, my heart was weighed down by the severity and criminality of these ill-made decisions. These poor choices have only grown over the years, and led to the destruction of those lives you saw, the lives of your peers. Even as I traveled on the tour, I was hesitant to make these stories public, but the president's influence isn't just here in our Capitol, it's also out in the districts making undo hardships and exacting unwarranted pain on those who work to support our great nation. I could not in good conscious allow this to continue.

"It is with all this in mind that I have decided to ask President Blud to step down with the reassurance that I will grant him a full pardon in light of his nearly fourty years of service that delivered Panem though a difficult war. As the next highest ranking officer in the administration, I offer myself as a replacement, but if the president does not take this offer of forbearance, I intend to invoke an official election. It will be the first election we have had since before the Treaty of Treason and I will campaign for your full support.

"As we wait for the president's response, I will continue to be your loyal servant and my first order of business is to end this standoff," he gestured to one of the captains before he stepped down from the podium. Sage watched nervously as he worked with his men and within an hour, various people began exited the building under armed escort from the defending peacekeepers.

The troops that had ringed the building began to stand back and allow the exodus without any disturbance. It was as if they were never the president's men to begin with. Sage began to wonder if this was all some elaborate staged event. Clearly something had been happening in the Capitol that was all Snow's design, but instead of the Capitol guards denying him access or silencing him, they gladly bowed to his commands. Just as he had reassured her before, all the peacekeepers belonged to him.

Sage managed to slip past her guard and Carter again and briskly walk up to wrap her arms around Snow's neck and cling to him both for the benefit of cameras and also for herself.

"What's happening?" She whispered urgently.

"We'll retire to my apartment and I will tell you," he replied before kissing her forehead. After a few more snapshots, he pulled back only far enough to wrap an arm around her to walk them back to the car.

"What about Carter?" She asked. Snow paused and looked back to the car and the aging Victor.

"He's welcome to come and stay with us," he said with a kindly smile.

…

The vehicles took them to a massive high-rise, which surprised Sage considering he had mentioned having a garden. But as they moved through the massive building in the center of a tight, orderly group of armed guards, Sage realized they were heading towards the top floor through a private elevator. She then remembered the tribute building and the makings of a garden being carefully constructed on the roof. A smile grew on her face as she tried to imagine what a finished garden might look like.

The elevator took them straight up to the top floor that opened to a massive living space with lush carpets, floor to ceiling windows and littered with antique furnishings. Ornate vases full of roses in all different shades dotted the edge of the room. The beautiful flowers could also be seen in the detailed upholstery of the chairs, the crown molding encircling the high ceiling and in the perfectly curved stained-glass walls of the small glass elevator. The rooms were comfortable and inviting, but the elevator begged her attention as it stood out amid the palace-like trappings of the room.

She walked up to it and ran her hands over the painstakingly handcrafted details depicting climbing red roses, clusters of small pink blossoms and large white frosted blooms. Sage looked back to Coriolanus to see him smiling.

"You know what's waiting up there," he said as he walked over to stand behind her and lay hands on her shoulders before leaning down to kiss her cheek. Sage blushed with his tenderness.

"Someone was making a garden on the roof of the tribute building. I guessed that you have something similar here," Sage was sure of herself as she said it.

"I do, and it wasn't just 'someone' making that garden," he said while stepping along side her so she could see his warm smile. Sages lips parted.

"You commissioned the garden?"

"It was to be a surprise. Being a victor, you'd be expected to mentor and I wanted you to have a comforting place to retreat to when the time comes. It will always be there for you and future tributes," he replied as he reached up and ran his fingers into her hair lightly. Sage began to wonder why she had felt any fear of him at all as she reached up to wrap her arms around him and pull him into a full, loving kiss.

Coriolanus replied in kind as she felt his hands take her hips gently. Sage was done with feeling hesitant, but she couldn't let her heart get out of hand. She pulled back with the faint blush still on her cheeks thanks to her demanding thoughts.

"Can we go up and see it?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"I'd like nothing more," he returned the smile as he touched a single button on the glass frame and the doors opened. Sage stepped inside the narrow elevator, suspecting that he did not share this pleasure with guests or it would have been wider to accommodate them. The transparent tube began to shift and lift them up with slow efficiency, as if done on purpose to give a slow reveal to the garden above.

Slowly the elevator rose through the roof and transported them up a patio of carefully laid quartz paving stone and comfortable reclining furniture of delicately woven wicker, but beyond those comforts lay a massive garden. Sage's mouth fell open as the doors parted, flooding the elevator with the scent of roses.

Bushes and trellises of beautiful blooms stood like a grand audience waiting to greet them under a perfect blue sky and warm sun. Sage stepped out of the elevator and could see a path of white paver stones nestled in perfectly cut grass leading away from the patio and into the heart of the garden. Roses of all shades stood serenely and waiting for her review. Some were of such a startling shade that she thought they might only exist here for Snow's pleasure.

"Oh my god," she uttered in awe as her eyes scanned over everything. She couldn't easily see other tall buildings unless she looked for them specifically. The garden was up high enough that no other tower loomed over it's perfection. Coriolanus had picked the highest one of all and turned the roof into a lost paradise that many could only dream about.

"Will you share this with me, Sage? Please," he asked softly from behind her. She turned around to see him with a smile. They both knew the answer, they both knew he didn't have to ask, but she didn't care. Sage quickly turned back to him and hugged him tightly once more.

"Of course, yes, a thousand times yes," she replied as she laughed happily, easily forgetting all the fear and anxiety in one blissful moment.

Coriolanus had hugged her back and kissed her cheek in the moment before pulling back to look at her face.

"Come, let me give you the grand tour," he said as he offered her his arm.

… 

Snow couldn't be happier with her response. He had his prize, his beautiful Sage and he would soon have the presidency. Blud would pay for Valerius, for Titus, for Nero, for everyone who bled at his whim. There would be no mercy as he had led the public to believe. No one threatened what was his. Even now, the thought of Valerius suffering through a torturous interrogation made his jaw stiffen. The only reassuring thought was that the man wasn't the type to easily break. Valerius possessed the unique methodical mind of a functioning sociopath. It was little wonder that Titus had found a way to befriend himself after growing up under an older brother like Valerius.

He would have liked to spend more time with Sage in the garden, but there was still much to be done. As the elevator descended, he held her snuggly in his arms. She was standing in front of him, facing the garden one last time as he leaned down to kiss her neck from behind.

Slowly the main apartment came back into view, but the pair found a stranger standing in the middle of the open floor with his hands clasped behind his back. Titus and his men were still present carefully watching the uniformed man as if he were an uninvited guest. Snow instantly pulled Sage to the side as he took a step in front of her.

When the glass doors slid open, the man gave a slight nod of his head in greeting.

"You've been busy, Commander Snow. I commend you for keeping your efforts at such a low profile that not even my resources could foresee your ploy to smear the president," the tone was cool, but casual. There was no edge in his voice and it put a twist on an otherwise obvious threat.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of making your acquaintance," Snow replied as he matched the man's tone.

"You were introduced to my predecessor: Jonas Mican. My name is Augustus Pent," he stated calmly. Snow quickly placed the name.

"I doubt you came here simply to compliment me, Agent Pent," he said it as he took another step to put himself between Sage and Pent.

"He claimed to carry a message, Snow," Titus spoke up, wearing a deep scowl and stepped closer to stand alongside his friend.

"Yes. I'm here to personally deliver the president's response. He vows that you and all you love will die in horrid agony unless you turn yourself in to him now and submit to his wishes," Pent's tone did not change with the threat. Snow's curiosity grew with it. Titus only scowled more and Snow knew his fists were tightening.

"An obvious response. One that you know I expected. So I am still left waiting for the true purpose of your visit," Snow replied. Pent faintly smiled at his words.

"I simply wanted to meet you for myself and I have to admit that the loyalty you instill in your subordinates is impressive," Pent replied.

"A result of my loyalty to them and Panem," Snow stated, "Now that you have met me, if there's nothing else. I will have Titus show you out,"

"Of course. I hope you forgive the sudden surprise of my presence. The president's orders can be sudden and swift," Pent replied as he nodded his head again and slowly turned to take his leave. Snow watched him exit flanked by his men as they walked him to the elevator and radioed ahead to be sure the troops at the ground floor showed him out.

As soon as the room was clear, Titus walked over to the projector and turned on the Capitol channel.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked curiously.

"He said something about an announcement before you came down," Titus replied as he turned up the volume as an announcer continued to inform the Capitol about a shocking revelation from the Presidential Palace.

"Again, we'll play that clip for those of you who are just joining us now. The president is declaring that all the stories revealed by Commander Snow were the fault of Crispus Koler, the president's own dear nephew, ladies and gentlemen," he said before the clip ballooned out from behind him to dominate the screen.

President Blud looked surprisingly strong and firm as he sat at his public desk to address the media.

"It is with a heavy heart that I must inform the public that my own nephew Crispus has admitted to the ugly atrocities that Commander Snow has brought to light. As I have kept myself busy with matters of state, Crispus has been usurping power by way of his close proximity to me. I made a grave mistake in misjudging his character, but once pressured, he admitted to his guilt and knows he must atone for it. Later today he will come forward to address you all and freely admit that he has used my love for him to gain undeserved power and influence in my administration. He will sign a confession and be punished accordingly.

"I would like to humbly thank Commander Snow for bringing these stories to light. He has showed me the villainy that has been sitting in my midst this whole time and I hope he can accept the truth that these horrors were not of my making. With that said, I will not step down but instead see that the guilty party is punished. As to all those who testified thinking I was their enemy, I understand that you were likely misled by my nephew and beg you to re-examine the truth for yourselves," his calm fatherly tone was sickeningly sweet. Snow quietly glared at the video even as the announcer came back into the foreground to repeat key sentences and explain with shock how no one saw this coming.

"He found a scapegoat," Titus nearly growled.

"Yes," Snow replied coldly.

"Bastard even thanked you."

"I will need to draft a new response," Snow then turned to Sage. "I still owe you an explanation don't I?" He asked as he tried to calm his tone for her sake.

...

Sage had been standing quietly trying to absorb it all. Since they got off the train, things were happening at a rapid fire pace. She wanted some answers even though she feared she wouldn't like them.

"Yes," her voice was quiet and tense. Snow stepped closer and wrapped an arm around her. He walked her away from the main room and into what appeared to be luxurious bedroom of bright whites that glowed with the muted light coming in through the large windows. A massive bed with four posts and a regal carved headboard dominated the room that was accented by more roses, but primarily white ones. The blossoms appeared everywhere as if she were in some chamber pulled down from heaven.

Snow walked her up to the bed and gestured for her to sit. He joined her on the mattress and took her hand as he began.

"What you saw today were some of the final steps on a long road. I'm going to be president and there is nothing Blud can do to stop me. The man has sowed enough disdain and fear since he took the office. There are plenty who will side with me. Those who don't will have little choice in the end. I wield the only true power in Panem and I'm going to use it to my full advantage," his tone quickly put a chill in Sage.

"How long have you been planning this?" She couldn't help asking. Snow only smiled. It wasn't a warm smile like those he had showed her up in the garden. It almost looked cruel in the white room that had the odd affect of blanching his features even more.

"Since I joined the ranks," he answered. Sage looked away as she tried to comprehend just how long he had been working for this moment. He had joined the ranks for this very reason.

"You became a solider just to rise to this high position?" She turned to him in disbelief that someone would cultivate a plan for so long and bet on nothing but success.

"I could have attempted the climb through politics, but I wouldn't have had the full backing of Panem's military. And as a peacekeeper, Blud never saw me as an adversary. He never thought to make a move to remove me. Why would he give a loyal officer a second look? An officer that looked as if he could be easily bought or manipulated," He said it as the cold grin grew sharper. A fierce glint had come to his chilly blue eyes and Sage sat still and quiet as she took it in. In her mind, she pictured both versions of Snow side by side. She couldn't reconcile them as one person, but somehow it was true. The thoughtful man who loved roses and cared for those closest to him was also a ruthless, power-hungry soul bent on absolute control.

"What you saw today was the result of my move to completely discredit the president's image in the Capitol. Those people have shared their horrific stories over a live broadcast that has been running throughout Panem. The man is guilty of everything described by them. He is going to pay for all of it when I dethrone him," Snow swore as he leaned close to her and tightened his grip on her hand.

"But he's accusing his nephew. He said he's going to admit to it all," Sage replied still unsure of how to approach all this.

"A minor set back," Snow shook his head dismissively.

"What if you lose? You already lost Valerius," she knew he didn't want to hear it. Her voice had come out meek as she said it, but still the suggestion seemed to send a shock of silent anger through him that made his back go straight and ridged.

"I will not lose, Sage. You said you would trust me. Valerius was... regretful. I care about the man and I know he will hold out until I can free him. Blud won't kill him, not until he can get something from him and Valerius is not easily broken," his sharp tone made her pull back. She watched him pause and regard her closely. This was too much all of sudden. She tried to breathe and keep her composure by going over all the events. She did trust him and she wanted to believe he had everything in hand despite the daunting scale of this campaign.

"Who was the man? You called him an agent. He still works for the president," she asked. Snow silently got up from the bed as if in thought and Sage prayed he wasn't considering her reaction. She watched his eyes finally leave her as he took a few steps to start casually pacing. Sage felt as if she was back in the arena all of sudden, watching that boy from District 1 scheme right before her and she couldn't help the unwanted shiver that ran up her back at the comparison.

"Agent Pent is part of a modest elite force that is solely loyal to the president," he turned to her as he answered.

"He threatened us," Sage replied.

"The president threatened us. Pent came here under orders, but I believe him when he says he's here to satisfy his own curiosity," Snow coolly stated as his eyes drifted in thought.

"Sizing you up?" Sage asked. Snow smiled.

"Exactly."

"Why?"

"He could be tasked with executing my downfall, but I doubt Blud will trust another with the task. He'll want to handle it personally and simply use Pent like a tool. Yet, Pent wants to have his own opinion about me. Its interesting," he brought a hand to his chin in thought.

"Tell me the president can't touch us here," Sage closed her eyes as she said it. She heard Snow move and soon opened his eyes to find him on one knee before her.

"You are safe with me. You will always be safe with me," he stared into her as he said it. There was no waver or hesitation in his eyes and Sage let out a breath of relief before reaching forward to hug him, hoping it would again work it's magic and bring back the tender man out of the cold commander.

(Thank you all for continuing to read despite falling a little short on the 2 week release dates. I am dedicated to finishing this story, but I'm finding it hard to keep to that schedule. Unfortunately, with these last chapters being difficult and the summer being hectic, I regret that there might be more that 2 weeks in between releases, but I promise you they will keep coming! Please review if you have the time. Critiques are welcome. I try to keep posting updates on my website and my twitter ' starkite_net')


End file.
